From School To Summer
by Sandman Sam
Summary: Sequel to From Letters To Love. [Strongly suggest you go to that one first.] Even with school out Kurt can't seem to spend his summer in peace. When things escalate too far, putting Kurt's family on the line, he has to make a choice that feels like it shatters everything to pieces. But sometimes picking up the pieces helps you to see what really matters. [rating may change.]
1. Ch 1 Little Envelopes

_Dear Blaine,_

 _Officially five days into the summer and so far so good. Or is it too soon to say that without jinxing myself? Oh well, I'll say it anyway. I've agreed to help my dad out in the shop for half shifts. It helps keep up with the influx of people who don't know how to maintain their cars in the summer heat. Yes, it really does start this soon. It also means I try out new recipes and bring them to the shop so that the employees get more than coffee and snack foods in their system. I've been on a bit of a casserole kick lately._

 _Has your mothers beauty product business been doing well? You should forward me a pamphlet or a catalog list. I've been looking for new creams to introduce to Carole. Working in an emergency room day in and out is an admirable thing. Staying under those florescent lights without the right care is not. It's been kind of nice, how close she and I have gotten lately. She's really knowledgeable in self defense (her work provided free classes for all nurses just in case a few years back) and she's been teaching me a few things._

 _The letters from Dalton haven't come yet. I'll admit I'm a little nervous, even though I know you're all convinced. It'll just be more reassuring once I have the final yes, the official word, you know? Finn and Sam say that their sports interviews went really well. Sam and Mike come over more often than the others to hang out. It feels like a rift has formed, but there's no real drama. Maybe drifting is a more accurate word for it. Tina and Mercedes and I are still close, and Rachel is slowly coming around. The topic of school doesn't really come up, like an unwritten rule of conversation._

 _Tina and Mercedes have declined the offer from Crawford. Even with scholarship help it really wouldn't be very affordable for them right now, and I think they're more hesitant than even me to board and be away from their family. At least with Carmel, the biggest thing that changes is the commute. They can still look after each other without worrying so much that being in a show choir makes you a social pariah. Rachel did make a good point. In nearly any other place it's not as bad as it was in Lima. I don't know what about this place makes them feel threatened by the arts. If they're lucky it won't be like that forever._

 _Dad is talking about a family vacation to Columbus, which would put us closer to Westerville. Maybe we could see each other at least once this summer. He's also considered inviting our Michigan family down. I think he's trying to make something out of this summer but he's not sure what to do either. If anything settles you'll be one of the first to know. For now I'll just exercise my waiting skills. According to my dad they could use some work. I won't comment on that._

 _Patiently yours,_

 _Kurt_

…...

Blaine smiled at the letter, a familiar warmth at the little white envelope. The first to come to this address. To think he used to have to hide away their friendship. Things were so different not so long ago, and now they seemed almost on a completely different trek. It was amazing how things changed over the course of a year. He put it with the other letters in the scrap book Kurt had gifted him as an early Christmas present at Regionals. It stayed on the shelf of his bookcase by his desk.

When he'd agreed to come home for the summer, he hadn't been sure what to expect, but so far it was going well. His mother had been serious about changing things about certain rooms. She changed the parlor, making it brighter and more cheerful. She redid the master bedroom and bathroom suite. She turned her drawing room into a full office, and took out his father's office and made a real music room. She made the most of the natural light, which Blaine was surprised by. He never realized how often his dad kept the curtains closed until now.

He'd been allowed to change his own room, modernizing it a bit more, making it look more grown up and less like a childhood bedroom. The desk, end tables, and two bookcases were made out a clear acrylic material that resembled glass but was sturdier and didn't clink so loudly if moved or touched. The walls were repainted a warm, light honey color with silver and and white accents all around the room. After all the changes and warmth that seemed to come into the house, it almost felt like a completely different place. The memories were still there but they weren't as daunting as Blaine had expected.

Cooper had promised to visit in a little over a week, nine days to be exact, and stay for at least a couple days. He'd gotten the part he really wanted on a new TV show airing in the fall, but still managed a little wiggle room to come visit like he'd promised. Blaine was curious to see what his brother would say about all the changes. He hoped it would stay positive. It's what they all needed right about now.

"Blaine, dear." his mother called.

"Coming." he said, closing the scrap book and putting it back.

Pam was standing at the bottom of the stairs as he came down, standing with a man Blaine had known his whole life. The family attorney, Bill Chase, was the most fatherly man Blaine had had in his younger years. He was like an uncle figure to Blaine and Cooper, his blond hair turning more grey these days. Blaine smiled and extended his hand, shaking hands with Bill as he reached the bottom steps.

"Hi Bill. I didn't know you were here." Blaine said.

"Blaine. You look more and more grown up every time I see you." Bill chuckled. "Stopped by with some papers for your mother. She said I had to see you for my own eyes. Hard to believe you're already seventeen soon. I remember when you were just a baby."

"He's still my baby." Pam said, smiling. "He'll always be my baby."

"Mom." Blaine laughed.

"What?" Pam asked.

"Nothing." Blaine smiled. "Of course I'm still your baby."

Pam smiled, patting Blaine's cheek.

"Don't forget we have dinner plans tonight. I have that afternoon tea party for work, but I'll be home by six fifteen." she said. "We have something to discuss tonight."

"It's a date." Blaine nodded.

"Well, I should get getting on. Ellen and I are headed out for a week at the club. Twenty-five years married the day after tomorrow." Bill said.

"Congratulations, dear. Give Ellen our love, and we'll do dinner sometime." Pam said.

"Of course." Bill smiled. "Blaine."

"Uncle Bill." Blaine shook his hand again.

Bill smiled warmly and nodded, taking his leave. Blaine watched his mother get the last of her things and her purse and kiss his cheek. He walked her to her car and opened the doors for her.

"If dinner's conversation is about Cooper, he already let the cat out of the bag." Blaine admitted.

Pam looked up from the driver's seat and sighed, not looking very surprised.

"I don't think he meant to, if it helps." Blaine grinned.

"So the tickets confirmed then?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Blaine nodded. "It's a really great surprise, mom. Thank you."

Pam slowly smiled, nodding her head.

"We deserve some happy summer memories. We'll talk more about it tonight." she said.

"Sounds like a plan, drive safe." Blaine said.

"Love you, darling."

"Love you, mom."

…...

Kurt considered each season as having its pros and cons as far as fashion and wardrobe choices was concerned. Summer heat meant being smart about his normal affinity for layers and detailed accessorizing, but instead of a bummer, he saw it more as a challenge. When it came to working shifts in the shop, he was simple, unafraid to wear old season t-shirts and overalls. Places were oil and grease were common were not grounds for being ambitious with clothing. Besides, most accessories tended to get in the way trying to reach the more hard to get to places of cars, especially new ones were everything was tight together.

When it came to being around the house, it might be a surprise to some how few layers would be found. Kurt had never been one of those people to get cold easy, his taste for layers had been more aesthetic with the added bonus of practical. During the summer he preferred his collection of loose tanks and his most comfortable pairs of leggings made out of cotton so they were light and breathable, and more often than not he was barefoot. It made for a good reason to utilize the foot spa kit Carole had given him as a gift for Christmas. He kept a pair of slip on shoes by the door when he went outside to get the mail.

This day when he went to check the mail he found the tell tale blue envelope that never failed to make him smile. It didn't matter that they had each others numbers. They'd texted each other good morning and good night every day. He'd even texted with Jeff and Nick a few times. Jeff liked sending weird Snap Chat photos of random things he saw whenever he was out and about. There was something comforting and familiar about handwritten words and the effort to send things the old fashioned way. There was also two pristine white envelopes from Dalton Academy on it had his and Finn's names.

On his way back up the driveway though he noticed something under his wiper on his car. A folded paper, like a flyer, stuck on the driver's side. He approached it with some confusion. People didn't normally leave fliers on cars unless they were in a public parking lot, and glancing at his neighbors, they didn't seem to have anything on their cars. He hadn't seen or heard anyone stop by the house. Why hadn't it just been stuck in his mail box? Maybe because it was meant just for him. And if he'd learned anything about Lima, things meant just for him were rarely a positive thing. Whatever it was it could wait until he was back under air conditioning.

"Finn, you've got mail." he called as he closed the door.

He set the mail for Carole and his dad in the little basket on the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room, and set the paper down, more interested in the blue envelope. He'd actually been waiting for that one, so it took precedence as he sat down on one of the bar stools. It wasn't a long letter, but it was still from Blaine, so Kurt smiled as he unfolded it, and read the familiar scrawl

 _Dear Kurt,_

 _I certainly hope there is no jinxing involved and that you have an awesome summer. I'm feeling very optimistic about my own. Cooper let it spill that my mother planned a bit of a surprise for me. In three days we're flying out to California to see Cooper and his apartment and work and everything. We'll be staying out there for two weeks, so I'm tempted to advise that letter writing wouldn't be the easiest thing to do. I do promise that I'll do my best to have my phone on me if you really need to get ahold of me for any reason._

 _While the East Coast is definitely my future destination, I am excited to spend two weeks in Los Angeles and be unapologetically touristy and see all the West has to offer. Cooper got us a deal on a hotel that's really close to where he works, and fun things that he's suggested we check out. He's been super busy with filming his new show that premiere's it's pilot episode this September. I've never heard him so passionate about something before (and I've heard him talk about himself, ha.) But at the same time I'm truly proud of him. I know he's worked hard for this._

 _I understand your friend's decisions, and I hope Carmel works out for them. Hopefully it's their best choice, but only time will be able to tell. Keep breathing and I'm sure everything will work out for everyone. I sincerely think Dalton will be able to provide you with opportunities that public school unfortunately isn't always able to. And if it reassures Finn, many a Dalton alumni has gone on to OSU, even with scholarships. My fingers are crossed for you._

 _If you do make it close to Columbus just send word and I'm sure we can work something out to see you. Unless you do it in the next two weeks, then unfortunately, I won't be able to. But any time after that I don't have anything in place yet, so it's debatable to say that I'm free. Seeing your family could be fun, and Michigan in the summer time runs less risk of being snowed in. I'm told the lakes are gorgeous this time of year._

 _I won't ramble much longer. I have to get packing! Wish me a safe flight._

 _Optimistically yours,_

 _Blaine_

Kurt chuckled, finding Blaine's enthusiasm infectious, even on paper. It was sweet to see him looking forward to spending time with his mom and brother. Family time that he'd craved for so long, but never attempted with his father around. He wished him the best in all of it, he really did. It was exactly what Blaine deserved.

"Mail?" Finn asked.

"Dalton envelopes are here." Kurt said.

He put down Blaine's letter and picked up the two white envelopes, holding Finn's out for the other boy who accepted it. Neither moved to open theirs right away.

"Together?" Kurt asked.

Finn looked at his envelope and nodded. Slowly, they both peeled back the pull away on the envelope and pulled out the papers and unfolded them.

 _ **Dear Mr. Hummel,**_

 _ **It is with pleasure that I write to inform you of your acceptance into Dalton Academy, effective at the start of next term.**_

"I did it." Kurt said. "I got in."

"Yeah." Finn said.

"You too?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Finn grinned.

"We did it!" Kurt burst, jumping over and hugging Finn who half laughed but hugged back.

"We did it." Finn agreed.

"Oh god, this means I've got to finalize all my lists and figure out what to pack, and go over those dorm tips, and figure out storage. I only have two months to make sure we have everything we're going to need for boarding." Kurt said, letting go of Finn and leaning against the counter.

"Only two months?" Finn asked, amused. "Chill, your bird dudes said it was mostly easy."

"It still requires pre planning and I know you'll forget things, so I've got to be prepared." Kurt said.

"Or you could celebrate a little first." Finn said.

Kurt deflated a little, giving a small smile.

"Maybe...a little." he conceded.

He had to call Mercedes and Tina, and maybe even Rachel, though Finn would probably tell her, it would still be the polite thing to do. And this means that Mike and Sam would be getting their letters either today or soon. He didn't see why they wouldn't all be sent at the same time.

"What's that?" Finn asked, pointing to the flyer.

Kurt turned his attention to the paper, having almost forgot about it in his excitement over the other two envelopes. He picked it up and unfolded it, finally learning why it was meant just for him.


	2. Ch 2 Family

**Summer Notice: HOMO HUNTING**

 **To all the unwelcome fairies trying to live in Lima, this is a formal warning to get out or face the cost. You are no longer tolerated as a student or a neighbor or scar on the name of this town.**

 **Should you ignore this and are found out and around in public spaces you will be an open target.**

 **This is your only warning.**

Kurt read over the four sentences multiple times before it all seemed to sink in. They couldn't be seriously doing this. Telling him that if he was seen out around town, in any kind of public space, meaning not his home, that he was susceptible to be a target for their bullying? Still? After everything they did during the school year, they wanted him to spend his summer in fear too? This couldn't really be happening. But even as he continued to stare at the page, no added 'just kidding' seemed to show up. Finn came over and read it over his shoulder.

"They can't do that, can they?" he asked.

No. No, they couldn't. They weren't allowed to take away his summer. Take away the celebration he'd been having only moments ago for being accepted into a warm and safe school. Things were finally starting to go right again. He wouldn't let a bunch of idiots in Letterman's jackets change that for him. Not this time, not ever again.

"No." Kurt finally said. "I'm taking this to the police."

"I'm coming with you." Finn said.

"You don't have to." Kurt said.

"I want to." Finn said. "We'll take my truck. In case they're being serious and they're looking out for your car."

Kurt hadn't even stopped to think about that. He looked at Finn gratefully.

"Okay." he conceded.

They both got their things and Finn's keys and locked the door behind them, Kurt holding onto the flyer. It angered him so much that he wanted to rip it up, but he wanted to see if there was any kind of recourse they could take against it before ruining any potential evidence. They took Finn's older, blue truck. Kurt wasn't the biggest fan of the vehicle, but it ran well, and Rachel managed to convince Finn to keep it relatively clean.

The ride to the police station was quiet, the radio on low and neither of them saying anything. Kurt looked out the passenger side window, watching Lima pass them by. Would it really be dangerous for him to be anywhere but home and maybe the auto shop? Is that what things had come down to now. It wasn't enough to get him out of school, they wanted him to pack up and completely leave. Which he technically was going once fall came, not that any of them should know.

He didn't hesitate until they were parked in the parking lot of the station. Would they be able to help them? The pessimistic part of him said that they probably couldn't. That no one had signed the paper, and that no one had been seen dropping the paper off. But the still small hopeful part of him thought they might take it seriously, after all, he'd been hospitalized nearly a year ago due to bullying. Finn waited for him to make the first move, getting out of the truck with a soft sigh. They walked into the station and to the front desk where a uniformed officer was behind a clear window with a bottom slot and a speaking hole in it.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Detective Parker available?" Kurt asked.

She looked at something on her computer screen, scrolling down for a few moments.

"What is the nature of your request for a meeting?" she asked.

"I'd like to report being threatened. Detective Parker worked my case last year when I was hospitalized and it's escalating again." Kurt said.

She paused and looked at him, a flash of sympathy across her face as she typed something into her computer, and entered in his request.

"Detective Parker is on the second floor on the left side of the bullpens. Sign in here." she said, sliding a clip board through the slot and two visitor's badges.

Kurt signed his name, and then Finn signed his, each accepting a badge and pinning it to their shirts. After thanking her, they made their way down the hallway to the set of stairs. The second floor was mostly one giant wide space, with offices and interrogation rooms on the far sides, and a mass of bullpens in the middle. Detective Parker was in a double pen, desk facing another desk where his partner Detective Griffin sat.

"Detective Parker?" Kurt asked.

Kevin Parker was a younger detective, in his late twenties, having moved up the ranks quickly. He had been very kind to Kurt throughout the investigation of the bullying attack and patiently walked him through everything. Kurt trusted him to take this seriously. Detective Parker looked up from the paperwork he'd been filling out at the sound of his name.

"Mr. Hummel." Kevin stood, extending his hand. "Mr...Hudson, right?"

"Right." Finn said, shaking his hand after Kurt did.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

"It's a little bit of a long story." Kurt admitted. "But this was left on my car, under my wiper, in my driveway."

He showed Kevin the flyer. The detective took it gently, reading it over slowly and carefully. Griffin looked up, mildly interested, but not saying anything. Kevin sighed, finally looking at Kurt.

"I think I'm going to need to hear that little bit of a long story. Why don't we pull up some chairs and catch up." he said.

They found a pair of chairs and took their seats, Kevin turning his chair so he could face them both and listen openly. Griffin had a note pad out, and a pen, taking notes for him. Kurt started with after the football team had been disbanded, how it had been quiet until spring semester when Sue Sylvester took over, and Beiste went away for personal reasons. How the hockey team had bullied them, but they'd stayed quiet in order to keep competing. About the Nationals win, and the quiet dismissal agreement, and the acceptance into Dalton Academy, official as of just this day. Kevin listened to all of it without interruption, just patience.

"Well, Kurt, I can tell you what you probably already know, that this note is...unfortunately very vague, and not issued by an obviously specific person or persons." Kevin said. "Given the normal propensity for less than smart threats issued normally by young people to each other, it would be very easy to say that this is a potentially harmless prank, but I also understand that you've learned the hard way not to underestimate these kids. I can agree to look into it, and if you're willing to give us the note, we can see what we can do with it. Until I have any real solid leads the best advice I can give to you is to not travel alone, and to keep as vigilante as possible. Try to enjoy your summer as much as possible before you go off to school in the fall."

Kurt nodded, not really expecting them to be able to miraculously fix this in one day. It did comfort him a little bit that they hadn't out right blown it off as just a stupid summer prank, and were willing to try and look into it. But without any kind of evidence except a vague note, it was going to his words against someone elses.

"Thank you." Kurt said. "For trying."

"The world won't always be biased and scared." Kevin said gently. "Stay strong, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and stood, shaking his hand one last time, and Detective Griffin's. He and Finn saw themselves out, stopping by the window to hand back the badges to the woman behind the window. She gave him a gentle look, speaking volumes to him how loud his lack of enthusiasm spoke. He had been hoping this had been over with the quiet dismissal. Finn put a hand on his shoulder as they walked across the parking lot.

"We can get milkshakes and ignore the calories," he offered, giving a half grin.

It had the desired effect, Kurt chuckled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay." he said.

Finn smiled and patted his shoulder. Sometimes, like moments like these, Kurt was really glad they were brothers. They went through the Sonic drive-thru to get milkshakes on the way home, and Kurt splurged and got the Oreo topping. He felt like he'd earned the comfort of sugar and chocolate. Finn didn't comment on it, paying for both before Kurt could pass over his money. They sipped on them as they made their way back home.

Carole was already home when they pulled up, in the kitchen setting up the start of dinner, homemade pizzas. She smiled at them when they came in, took one look at the milkshakes and the looks on their faces and knew something was up. She put down the sauce jar and turned her attention full to them. Kurt knew he wasn't going to be able to hide it from her or his dad.

"Did something happen today?" she asked.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Kurt asked.

"What's the bad news?" she asked.

"We went by the police station to talk to Detective Parker about a note that showed up on my car basically saying not to be found anywhere in public or face more bullying." Kurt admitted.

Carole looked sympathetic and frustrated, a look Kurt guessed had to be perfected by mothers, because he couldn't imagine being able to pull it off quite like she did.

"And the good news?" she asked.

"Finn and I got into Dalton. The letters came today." Kurt said. "Yes, yes, everyone was so sure, but the confirmation matters to me."

Carole gave a small smile at that.

"Congratulations." she said. "Do Sam and Mike know yet?"

"We haven't heard from them yet." Finn said.

"We can do a group dinner soon and invite everyone over. How does that sound?" Carole offered.

"Sounds like we're avoiding the giant elephant in the room." Kurt said, taking a drink of his milkshake. "So great."

Carole sighed softly, looking at Kurt. He knew she saw him as just as much a son as her own, and wanted desperately to help keep him safe.

"We'll talk more about it once your father comes home." she said.

"Too bad Dalton doesn't have a summer program." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well, they do, but it starts more in the middle summer, and it's for sports." Finn said.

Kurt looked over at Finn, not even able to roll his eyes at the boy who'd helped him today.

"Thanks, Finn." he said, and then looked at Carole. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I've got it all under control. Why don't you go spread the good news about Dalton and see when would work for everyone in getting together. I get off early on Thursday." she suggested.

"You text the guys, I'll text the girls?" Kurt offered to Finn.

"Sure." Finn nodded.

Kurt took his milkshake and went to his room, pulling out his phone as he walked. He decided to push the note aside for now and just focus on the positive. On August thirteenth he'd be moving into a dorm in Westerville, that was only a little more than two months away. He'd figure something out.

…...

Early morning flights were a thing of interest, the airport in a mix between still running and quiet, people waiting and rushing in different directions. Blaine carried his and his mothers carry on bags, following her down the airport. There were a group of drivers and family members standing around in a loose cluster, some with signs. He smiled at the sign that said ANDERSON, seeing his brother dressed in a casual pair of jeans and t-shirt, sunglasses pushed to the top of his head, and the same smirk he always remembered on his lips.

"Coop." Pam smiled, walking with open arms to her eldest son.

"Mama." Cooper hugged his mother warmly.

Blaine set down their bags, hugging him next.

"B." he grinned, ruffling his brother's non-gelled hair. "You look ready for LA already."

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine swatted his hand away.

"Baggage claim is this way." Cooper said, picking up their mother's bag.

"Nice outfit, Coop. Very low key," Blaine teased with a small grin.

"Gotta blend in sometimes, sport." Cooper winked.

Blaine chuckled, knowing his big brother was not one to just 'blend in' but he did seem good. Happier out here than any memory Blaine had of their younger times. LA suited someone like him. They went to the baggage claim, the brothers getting the suitcases as they came across the belt. Cooper was already rattling off all the things they could go do or see. Places. People. He was half dizzy trying to keep up, Pam just smiling softly. The same little smile she got when either boy rambled like that, clearly excited about the topic, what ever it might be.

"You're gonna love it," Cooper reassured for what felt like the millionth time as they walked to the parking garage.

"You don't have to sell me, Coop. I'm already here for two whole weeks." Blaine said.

Cooper smiled, looking almost bashful for a moment, before shrugging.

"I know. I just...It's the first time you've both come out, and our first family thing in...well, a long time." he admitted.

Blaine blinked, a little surprised, but he got it too. This was Cooper showing them the little life he managed to carve out all by himself. This was them really being a family again.

"I can't wait to see it all." he said, making Cooper beam.

Pam was quiet, watching the moment between the boys, happy to see them reconnecting again. It gave her heart some peace. It had been too long. They picked up some Thai takeout on the way to hotel they'll be staying at, Coop's place a little small to comfortably house three people for two weeks. As Blaine put his suitcase on the bed that would be his he smiled, feeling like things were really changing for the better. His family was coming back together.

…...

That night Blaine was sitting on his phone, scrolling through his social media. To be honest he wasn't looking at any one thing in particular. But he was waiting for his customary good night text from Kurt. They might not have completely broken down into full texting, but it was still nice. He imagined they'd give in soon. Especially with Kurt's impending arrival to Dalton full time.

"Blaine."

He looked up at his mother's voice, brain registering a moment later his mother's exasperated tone followed by her equally unamused expression. What had he done? They hadn't even been here a full day yet. Surely it couldn't be something that he'd done? Right?

"Are you going to be spending all your time texting your friends?" she asked.

"No, mom," Blaine said, lowering his phone.

"How about this, make me a deal. Turn off the phone for the first week, just enjoy family and LA, and then if you're really starved for human interaction you can turn it back on. Okay?" she asked.

Blaine knew his mom wanted him to enjoy their family time. After all he'd been the one to push so hard for them to try while reconnecting, so it was fair that he put forth a good gesture too. He pressed the power button, turning off his phone.

"Okay, mom." he said, putting it down on the night stand.

"Thank you," she said, smiling softly. "A break will be good. You see your friends all year long. They can make do without you for a week or two."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, smiling more to appease his mom than in agreement.

"You'll see." she said.


	3. Ch 3 Painted Prices

Kurt tried his best not to think about it, which wasn't his usual practice of things, or at least it hadn't been in a very long time. Somewhere in a limbo of knowing but not knowing. The threat of the flyer hanging unspoken. It was like an annoying bruise that you just wanted to forget while trying not to make it any worse. Burt wasn't happy about any of it, but he could understand Detective Parker's inability to do much for them.

It became an unwritten thing that Kurt didn't go anywhere, especially alone. He carpooled with his dad to and from Hummel Tire & Auto, picking up extra shifts, or just manning the front desk. If Carole had an early day off she would swing by and pick him up. It felt kind of ridiculous, but if it kept things quiet, he wasn't really going to fight it.

The hardest part was figuring out if he should tell anyone else. Without any further evidence a real investigation probably wasn't going to happen, so the gossip of it wouldn't leave the precinct. As far as telling any of their friends, it felt almost pointless. They had all already been through so much. This wasn't their problem anymore. It was just his.

Part of him wanted to vent to someone, but he didn't want to interrupt Nick or Jeff's summer, not sure if they had plans. Blaine hadn't texted him since the letter about going to LA which made Kurt think that he might be too busy. He'd accidentally clicked call but it had gone straight to voicemail, further proving his point. He wanted to stick to his rule about not putting dark details into his letters, but there had to be some kind of loophole.

Tired of being frustrated with little to no outlets available, he pulled out his notebook and pen and went to the backyard, pulling one of the outdoor chairs into a shady part of the porch and curled up with it. Just because they wanted him to be paranoid about roaming around town on his own, didn't mean he had to be too scared to even go in his own yard. Flipping to an empty page he started on the reply that he owed.

 _Dear Blaine,_

"Kurt,"

Kurt looked up, seeing Tina standing in the doorway, leaning against the sliding door with a small smile. He was confused, did they have plans today? He didn't remember them having anything in the works, but then again they'd both been busy – him at his dad's shop and her with her aunt's sewing shop. Maybe they did and he forgot?

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"You free today?" Tina asked.

"Um, sure." Kurt said, closing his notebook.

"Cedes and I thought it would be nice to have a day out, like old times. Can't spend the whole summer dreading the end, right?" Tina asked. "Unless you want to keep avoiding us."

"I'm not avoiding you," Kurt said, standing up.

"I know," Tina said, smiling. "Come on, Kurt. I'm teasing. Come out and enjoy your summer a little bit. With us?"

"Us?" Kurt echoed, following Tina inside and shutting the door behind them.

"Hey boo," Mercedes said, waving from his living room couch.

"You two aren't taking no for an answer, huh?" Kurt guessed.

"Correct," Tina said.

"Okay, let me just get dressed." he said.

"What you're wearing now is fine, just put on some shoes," Mercedes said.

Kurt looked down. He was in his navy shorts and a matching white and navy striped tank. He shrugged, agreeing enough to not fight it. He went to his room to drop of his notebook and put on a pair of flip-flops. Not his most favorite shoe, but for summer, much like the rest of his wardrobe, he made some compromises in the endeavor to not overheat.

They took Mercedes's mom's car, a nice little Sedan that would eventually be passed down as a graduation present. Kurt sat in the passenger seat and listened as the girls caught him up on their summers, talking a little about this and that. School talk was basically avoided, and Kurt didn't mention the bullying threat. They mostly focused on talking magazines and singing along to the radio. He might be a little nervous, glancing around each time they stopped at a stop light, but he didn't think anything would happen as long as he stayed with people. They wouldn't be that dumb, right?

They went to the strip mall a few miles outside of Lima, more window shopping than actual shopping. There was an ice cream stand selling Italian ice so they got a cup each and walked around, soaking in some sun and relishing a chance to feel like things were still the way they'd always been. Right about the time they decided to head back Kurt's phone rang, his father's number popping up.

"Hey, dad," he said, answering it.

"Hey, bud. Are you at home?" he asked.

"No, I'm out with Cedes and Tina. Why? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh, sure. I was just wondering if you and or Finn could stop by the parts store and bring something by the shop. I'm a little low on some of the system cleaning fluid and I forgot to pick some up on my way in. We could use some rags too. Mind getting them and I'll pay you back for them?" Burt asked. "Just need a few bottles until truck comes."

"That's no problem, dad. We're on our way back to Lima now. See you in like twenty minutes or so?" Kurt said.

"Sounds great, kiddo. I appreciate it." Burt said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt said, hanging up. "Pit stop at the parts store and the shop. Dad needs a favor. Is that okay?"

"Sure, boo. I don't mind. I can ask your dad about a noise I keep hearing when I drive." Mercedes said with a nod, finishing her ice.

The parts store was a weird place for Kurt, on one hand the older guys knew him well enough to not give him too many looks. He was Burt's kid here. Some of the newer ones who didn't know never failed to give a look or even try to make comments. He knew where things were, leaving Tina and Mercedes to look at key chains and seat covers in the front space while he walked among the aisles.

In horror movies, there's usually a scene where the character in focus gets the odd feeling they're being watched and slowly turns to find someone lurking nearby. It's usually described as a cold prickle. For Kurt it's more of a slow alarm. Glancing up, he caught the eye of one of the old football jocks. There were no words, but the look said enough. And it wasn't a look he wanted, standing alone, blocked by aisles of car parts and jugs. He grabbed two bottles of the cleaning fluid and a six pack of rags and made a B-line for the check out.

"This all for you?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said, pulling out his debit card and handing it over.

"Hummel, huh?" the cashier asked, looking at his card.

Kurt glanced at the guy, not recognizing him. Maybe a summer hire, too old to be high school, too young to be far from. He shrugged, nodding.

"Yeah, like Hummel Tire & Auto." Kurt said.

"Over on Kirk Street?" the cashier asked, ringing the stuff up and sliding the card.

"Yup." Kurt said, accepting the card. He really just wanted to leave.

"Cool." the guy said, putting the receipt with the things in a bag and passing it over. "Have a nice day, man."

"You too," Kurt said, accepting the bag.

"Everything okay, Kurt?" Tina asked as he made a hasty exit.

"Fine." Kurt said. "It's fine."

"Doesn't seem fine, what happened?" Mercedes asked, stopping him from getting in the car. "You were gone two seconds and come back looking like you want to bolt."

The doors of the store opened and Kurt glanced over, seeing the football player, his gaze making Tina and Mercedes glance over too.

"Nothing. Let's just go." he said.

It wasn't pushed farther, Mercedes letting him get in as she and Tina got in too, going to the auto shop. Kurt sat in the back, sinking against the seat a little bit. Maybe the flyer hadn't been a joke after all. As the adrenaline ebbed, he couldn't tell if he should be angry about it, or just keep pushing on. It's not like he went around a whole lot anyway. Maybe this was his sign to just keep staying home.

…...

Hummel Tire & Auto was special to Kurt. He remembered the first day it opened. He had still been very little, his mom still fond of holding him even if he might have been almost too big for that. He remembered his dad opening the doors with the proudest smile. Even now, after more than ten years of hard work, he knew his dad still looked at the place with the same pride. It was his baby.

They parked in the side lot and walked in, Burt coming out from under an SUV. He waved to the teenagers, gesturing for them to head into the break room. He'd meet them in there, a few minutes later, wiping his hand on a grease rag.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"As promised." Kurt nodded, the bag sitting on the table.

"I appreciate it, bud. Did you see Dale?" Burt asked.

"No, just some new faces. We didn't stay long." Kurt said.

"Everything good?" Burt asked, the look in his eyes asking the question behind the question.

"Yeah, dad." Kurt said. "We went to the mall."

"Anything fun?" Burt asked, looking at the girls.

"Not really. It's the same things they had in spring. They won't rotate again until almost fall." Mercedes said.

"Ah," Burt said, nodding like he understood. Kurt smiled, at least his dad tried. "So how have you girls been?"

Both said good, to varying degrees.

"Mr. Hummel, would you be able to look at my mom's car? It makes a noise when I first turn it on. Like it keeps clicking when it doesn't have to." Mercedes said.

"Sure thing. Kurt and I can take a look at it right now." Burt said.

"I'm wearing white." Kurt said.

"Throw on your overalls and take a look under the hood," Burt chuckled, nodding his head. "You can pull the car around, Mercedes."

"Cool, thanks Mr. H." Mercedes said, going to get the car while Kurt went to the closet and grabbed his set of overalls, putting them on.

It took all of five minutes under the hood for Burt to find and fix the problem, Kurt holding the light while he made some adjustments, Mercedes in charge of starting and turning off the car when he said to. Tina sitting in the passenger seat.

"Should be all good." Burt said. "Tell your mom she probably needs to bring it up for a proper tune up though, get all her fluids and spark plugs checked."

"Will do." Mercedes said.

"You headed back home then?" Burt asked, looking to Kurt.

"I think that's probably best." Kurt said, taking off the overalls.

"Kurt," Burt said softly, looking at his son. "Is everything really okay?"

"Yeah, dad. Just..." Kurt sighed. "I think I had enough fresh air and adventure for one day. And I still have stuff at the house I want to do."

"Alright." Burt said. "I can take those back."

"Thanks." Kurt said, handing over the overalls. "See you tonight."

"Love you, bud. You gonna work tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. Love you too, dad." Kurt said, smiling honestly as he went to get into the car.

"Drive safe," Burt said.

"Yes, sir." Mercedes laughed, nodding.

…...

Kurt didn't get the chance to keep working on the letter right away. Finn was hosting a video game night with Sam, Mike, and Noah. Which meant he got asked to help in the kitchen as soon as they got back, Carole utilizing him and the girls. He didn't mind, cooking helped him relax and push aside the weird encounter at the parts shop. Eventually he convinced himself it was nothing, his brain really was just starting to get too paranoid about this stuff.

He had almost forgotten all about it by the next morning when he got dressed and ready to work at the shop, riding in with Finn a little bit later than his dad. By the time they got there he noticed a police car sitting outside and his stomach twisted, fearing the worst. He was out of the truck before Finn was completely parked, rushing to check on his dad. He didn't see an ambulance so that was at least one positive sign.

The reason the cop car was there became pretty obvious when Kurt made it around to the side with the large brick wall that usually stood blank except for the large sign near the top advertising their name and profession. Today it sported a little bit more in the form of neon green spray paint spelling out ' _GET OUT FAIRY_ '. At least that's what Kurt thought it was trying to say.

"Kurt."

Kurt looked up to see his dad, not realizing he'd stood frozen in front of the graffiti message. His dad had the same look as before, when they talked about the bullying. That helpless anger mixed with concern and worry. He'd seen his son in the hospital once. He wasn't looking to see how much further these mindless jerks were willing to take things if they had the chance. From behind Burt came Detective Parker, looking sympathetic but grim.

"Mr. Hummel I think we should talk a bit more," he said.

That's how Kurt ended up sitting in his dad's office with Detective Parker and his partner, door locked and blinds drawn, instead of working on cars like he had expected his morning to be doing. He glanced at Parker, and Griffin. Neither looked very optimistic. He told them about going out for the first real time all summer, about the weird moment in the auto part store, and how he wasn't sure if they were related or not, but it couldn't hurt to tell them.

"But you have made sure not to go places alone, or after dark, or post your whereabouts on social media, right?" Parker asked.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"And you've mentioned in previous conversations your stepmother is helping you learn basic self-defense skills?" Parker asked.

"Yes." Kurt said. "You're making this conversation more out to feel like you're making sure I'm not completely helpless, and less like you think you'll be able to do much about any of this."

"Kurt," Parker sighed. "I wish this was a lot easier."

"But." Kurt said. "It isn't."

"Without solid evidence and no one claiming credit, the most we can do is make sure you're no unprepared for anything." Parker said. "I would encourage you to continue as you're doing. You said yourself at the end of the summer, you're going to be away at boarding school. I think the best course of action is to just keep your summer quiet."

"You want me to hide." Kurt said.

"I don't want you back where you were last year." Parker said. "You have an out and you're taking it. It just isn't happening as fast as some people seem to think it should. That's their problem."

"I'm their problem." Kurt said.

"You're the face they're using to symbolize their problem." Griffin said.

"Just, have a little patience, and a little more strength." Parker said. "You're not alone in this, Kurt. Just hang in there. Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt said, sighing softly.


	4. Ch 4 Girls Night

While spending five days in New York City had been magical and wonderful for a number of reasons, Blaine couldn't deny that his time in LA was something special all its own. He could really see why Cooper was so much happier out here than he had ever seen in Westerville, or even in the glimpses of Cooper he'd seen at the big apple. This place was perfect for his older brother, and it was nice to see that first hand.

They got a tour of the studio where Cooper primarily worked out of, meeting the people that he worked with, costars and crew. It was kind of amazing to see how prime time TV shows came together, even getting a sneak peek of one of the episodes. It was cooler seeing it through Cooper's eyes than anything, how he would carry on. It got a little old after a couple hours of rambling but even annoying, Blaine couldn't be mad.

The weather was something all its own to celebrate too. Blaine's natural predisposition to soaking up the sun making his skin even tanner than normal, hair left more unruly than tamed. His friends would probably rib him for looking so California, but after a week it was easy to feel comfortable in a place like this. He was still looking forward to the East Coast, but that didn't mean he couldn't let himself enjoy the West Coast any less.

As a present to their mother they got her a weekend long spa trip to one of LA's most sought after places, leaving a few days for the brothers to just hang out, go on tourist things that Blaine insisted on, and eating lots of local food that Cooper insisted on. They seemed to get along a lot better now that they were much older and had their own lives. They still bickered, but not nearly as venomously.

During that time Cooper surprised Blaine with a visit to a real music studio, showing him around, letting him meet a few people. He got to sit in a recording booth and play around for an hour, making a couple silly cover demo's that were more for fun than an actual demo. Afterwards they celebrated with pizza and ice cream and swimming at the hotel pool.

"So you really like it here?" Cooper asked.

"It's great, Coop." Blaine nodded.

"But you're still dead set on NYC, right?" Cooper asked.

"As far as I know." Blaine said, leaning against the wall of the pool. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Cooper said, sitting down on the edge. "I guess I just thought, maybe, if you and mom liked it well enough out here. I mean, after high school, there really isn't anything keeping you in Ohio, right? That's why you're so excited for New York."

"Um, yeah, I guess," Blaine said, looking at his brother.

"Los Angeles has some pretty good schools, a lot of music opportunity. So does San Francisco, which isn't that far if you think about it. Mom's cosmetic business would probably do pretty well here, if she kept at it." Cooper said.

"You want us to move out here after I graduate?" Blaine asked.

"I just think it wouldn't be a bad thought." Cooper said, shrugging. "I'm doing really well, I can help look after mom. You like it out here too. I was sure you'd fit right in, and look at you. You look really good here, Blaine."

"Cooper," Blaine said. "I like LA, but I don't love it like you love it. It's pretty and great, but so is New York. And I think maybe the distance will help. We both need our own things, otherwise we almost kill each other."

"Yeah," Cooper said, nodding as he glanced away.

"If you want to talk to mom about moving out here, that's fine. But I've got a lot of good opportunity in NYC. I don't think I'm gonna turn that down. Not before I even give it a real chance." Blaine said.

"I figured you'd say as much," Cooper said, smiling as he looked back at Blaine. "Just promise me you'll think about it? And know that you've got a standing open invitation to come by any time. Just call first or something."

"Okay," Blaine said, chuckling. "I will."

"You think mom would like it?" Cooper asked.

"I think you're going to stop liking it after one too many mom walking in unexpected moments." Blaine said, snickering.

"Fair point," Cooper grimaced, obviously not having thought of that. Then his expression shifted as he grinned, looking at Blaine. "Plus I suppose LA doesn't have Kurt."

"No," Blaine agreed. "It doesn't."

"So are you two...?" Cooper trailed, tilting his head.

"Friends." Blaine said. "Best friends."

"Really? Just friends?" Cooper asked.

"Not just friends, but friends for now." Blaine said. "He's not into long distance, and I'm not into pushing too many things. We'll both be in New York City next year. We'll even both be in Dalton next fall. For now, I'd rather just be there for my best friend."

"He officially got in?" Cooper asked.

"Him and a few others, yeah." Blaine nodded, having shared the whole story.

"Hang a tie on the doorknob." Cooper teased, earning a splash.

"Real mature, Coop." Blaine said.

"It's honest advice." Cooper snickered.

Blaine shook his head, but smiled. He didn't know if going to the same school would automatically change things. They'd made an agreement back at Nationals that waiting wasn't a big deal and if it didn't happen until after high school that was completely fine. But he would also be lying if he said he wasn't a little hopeful about the idea of walking down the hallways of Dalton and calling Kurt his boyfriend. Hopeful, but patient.

"How's Kurt spending his summer?" Cooper asked.

"Quiet, I think. He thinks it's his last summer in Lima." Blaine said.

"Hopefully it ends on a positive note." Cooper said.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed.

"You know, mom's not here to enforce her no phone thing. If you want to check your messages and stuff. I won't say anything." Cooper offered.

Blaine shrugged, thinking about it. Maybe he would when they got back up to the hotel room.

…...

Burt wasted no time in getting the wall painted over, and even though Kurt was a little grateful for why he was doing it, he would miss the sight of the clean brick wall. He felt a little guilty at first, putting his dad through that, but he knew that was ridiculous. Because Burt said as much when he made the absent-minded mistake of admitting such.

"You didn't ask those boys to spray a message on my wall. You didn't ask them to hate you. They made their choices and they'll take responsibility for it, someday, one way or another." he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This doesn't mean they won. Cause we're still standing, aint we?"

"Yeah," Kurt said softly, managing a small smile.

"That's my boy," Burt said.

They pushed on, Kurt ignoring the wall in favor of getting under cars. Sometimes being a grease monkey had its benefits. Like keeping him busy enough to work most of the day away without much thought except the tasks at hand. It also meant he had a legitimate reason not to look at his phone, or rather the questioning texts. Because in true small town fashion, the gossip of Hummel's being tagged – and what it had been tagged with – had spread basically all over town. The police cars apparently made a nice touch.

By the time Kurt and Burt made it home they were both pretty grimy, Kurt's usual styled hair laying a little flat, but he didn't mind. If his dad taught him anything, a hard days work meant something more than appearances. That's why he always reached for his best. And even if he didn't look his best, he felt good about how productive they've been. Now he could look forward to his shower and dinner – Carole had texted that she picked up Breadstix on the way home.

He was coming out of his shower, towel drying off, when his phone buzzed and he figured it was about time to stop ignoring his friend's questions. He looked through the first few, looking about the same. He replied that he was fine, the wall was painted, and the police had a formal report. Not that it would do much without suspects. He was almost finished texting when his eye caught an unsaved number that he didn't recognize.

Unknown: Guess you didn't take the message seriously.

He looked at the number again, no one coming to mind. His number wasn't something that he gave out lightly. It wasn't even listed in the phone book, and it was blocked from google searches. He wasn't dumb when it came to his contacts. All of his social media was either private or very carefully watched. He knew what kind of a target being gay made him in this town and he wasn't about to make it any easier for them to torment him.

Part of him wanted to just block the number and forget it. But another part of him wondered how they got his number. He wasn't going to ask them outright though. That felt like it would be opening the flood gates for them to keep texting. Maybe if he didn't say anything they would lose interest. Or he could search for the number. Surely Neanderthals weren't smart enough to google block their numbers too.

He put the phone down for now, finishing up in the bathroom and getting dressed before going back to his room. His dad was in the living room, watching a sport's game. Finn was on the couch, alternating between watching the game and texting, probably Rachel. Carole was in her chair, working on a word puzzle, her usual easy wind down method after a long day at work. He stopped at the top of the stairs to just look for a moment.

He remembered when seeing Burt and Finn doing things together made him jealous. He remembered when he wasn't sure how to accept Carole. The days when it was just him and Burt making their own way through things, full of questions, full of half-answers. Now they were a family again. They had weird traditions and memories. Bonds that not even bullies could belittle. Sometimes he needed to remember things like that. Smiling to himself he went to his room. His phone buzzed again.

Mercedes: You don't think it's because you went out with me and Tina do you?

He sighed, not sure how honest he should be about that. It took him a minute to reply, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Kurt: I think they'll take any reason they can get. It's all petty anyway.

Mercedes: Do you need us to come over?

Kurt: Let me ask my dad.

Kurt jogged downstairs, Burt coming from the kitchen with one of his beers. They stopped at the space, Burt cracking the top of the can, looking at Kurt.

"They want a night over?" he asked.

"How-"

"I think after three years I know your friends well enough. After something like today, coming together is something you all do. It's a good thing." Burt said, patting his son's shoulder. "Tell them yes."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt smiled.

Burt nodded, going back to his recliner. After three years he didn't mind the sound of multiple teenagers in his house. He'd come to enjoy it almost. Those kids were like extended children of his own. He looked after them like they were anyway. He liked that Kurt wasn't alone anymore. That even after the hellish year he'd had he still had people. He glanced over, seeing his son disappear upstairs before glancing at his wife who met his gaze, smiling softly in agreement before going back to her word puzzle.

…...

Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel were at his house in under half an hour. The most amusing part to him is how prepared they came with overnight bags and grocery bags of snacks – from Tina and Mercedes, and reusable containers of baked snacks – from Rachel. As sweet as it was, he wasn't so much upset about the message, or why they put it there. He was more frustrated by how repetitive the pettiness seemed to be. Like they couldn't just take a break during the summers anymore.

It was nice to have all the girls over though, he would admit. Even though he and Rachel had made amends and cleared the air after Nationals it wasn't quite the same. There was a weight to the knowledge they were going in different directions once the summer was over. He stilled planned on going to New York, and he still planned on her being there with him, taking it on together. But they weren't the same duo divas anymore.

This was good though. This showed that even though things were changing, they were still friends. A solid gesture in the face of the never ending parade of stupid. He listened dutifully as she caught him up on the latest family talk, and things she'd come across pouring over website and chat sites about NYADA. She was making lists of pointers from former students who had blogged about their experiences at the school.

Eventually Mercedes banned the talk of school and they moved to watching movies until they were all tired enough to fall asleep. Kurt ended up wedged between Mercedes and Rachel, used mostly as a human pillow. He didn't honestly complain because it was warm and comfortable, and it meant someone other than him had the short straw of turning off the movie when it was time to sleep. He was starting to drift when his phone buzzed. He blindly pawed at his phone, blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust.

Unknown: You're dragging them down with you.

"Who is it?" Rachel sleepy mumbled against his shoulder.

"No one, just a junk provider text." Kurt lied, silencing his phone and putting it on his night stand.

Whatever cryptic meaning that message was supposed to have could wait until morning after he'd slept. And he wasn't about to make the girls worry about him anymore by admitting a number he didn't know was texting him weird messages just hours after his dad's place gets tagged and days after the flyer shows up on his car. This wasn't their thing to worry about.

At first he wasn't sure what woke him up. It sounded like a thunk kind of noise. It was too soft to be a bang and too loud to be completely ignored. His brain didn't immediately recognize the sound which meant that it wasn't a noise the house normally made. There was a pause that made him think maybe he'd dreamt the noise when it sounded again. This time he was awake enough to gather a location. It had come from his window. Then it sounded again, not on his window but not far from it. Then another.

"What?" Tina asked, the others starting to wake up.

There was a slamming of the front door and the sound of screeching tires from outside and Kurt bolted up in bed. He could hear his dad yelling something but he couldn't make out the words. Climbing out of bed he went to his window and pulled back the curtains, seeing the evidence for himself.


	5. Ch 5 Scrambled

Eggs.

Kurt was so surprised he had to look at his window for several moments before his brain supplied him with an explanation as to why there was a half solid half liquid running down the glass of his window. Someone had actually egged his house. Who even did that anymore? He heard the door open and close again, this time less of a slam, but it still broke him from his stare.

The girls were up now, looking confused and unsure, not anymore prepared for the sudden wake up than he was. Tina got out of bed first, seeing the window and stopping. No one seemed sure of what to do. There was the sound of footsteps and a knock at his door.

"Kurt, are you up?" Carole asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "We're up."

The door opened, Carole stepping into the doorway. She looked to Kurt, then the window, and back at her stepson. Her expression was soft, a little sympathetic.

"I think your father wants to talk downstairs. If you all want to come, I'll get breakfast started." she offered.

"We'll come down." he said.

Carole nodded and went to go downstairs, closing the door behind her. The pairs of eyes turned to Kurt who sighed and shut his curtains, not wanting to look at it anymore. And he wouldn't give any one potentially watching to see his reaction. With nothing else to really do they all got dressed and went downstairs, Kurt pocketing his phone without looking at it. Carole was making pancakes, Burt sitting at the table with the house phone.

"I appreciate it. We'll be expecting you." he said, thanking whoever was on the line before hanging up.

"Juice or coffee?" Carole asked.

"Coffee." Kurt said, deciding the caffeine was a must this morning.

He made himself a mug, getting drinks for the girls and they all joined Burt at the table. He waited to ask, knowing the conversation was basically inevitable. Another rendition of the one they seemed to be having a lot lately.

"Detective Parker is on his way with Griffin and another officer. We're filing a formal report of the egging in connection with the rest of the bullying claims. It's no coincidence they attacked the shop yesterday and now the house today." Burt said.

Kurt was really starting to dislike that word, attack. It made it sound so much more violent than it felt. It also made it seem like he was a victim, another word he was really not a fan of. Words like that made him feel like he looked weak. He nodded in mute agreement to his father's words.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." Kurt said.

"You usually just...seem more upset when stuff like this happens." Tina spoke up.

"What's the point?" Kurt asked. "It was just some dumb eggs. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes, Kurt, it is." Rachel said. "They defaced property in order to torment you. They're trying to make you too scared to leave your house. It's more than just bullying, it's violence. Have you really become that desensitized to it so quickly?"

That question struck Kurt. In a couple ways. Was he really becoming used to bullying that much that if it wasn't physical violence towards him he didn't feel very phased by it anymore? Maybe he was. Which should worry him. No one should be desensitized to bullying. Not even him.

"I've dealt with them since elementary school." Kurt said. "It hasn't been quickly."

There was quiet around the table, his family and friends looking at him with mixes of sympathy, pity, and well meaning care but equal confusion. Like they really couldn't believe his reaction to all of this. He sighed softly, looking at his coffee mug.

"You're acting like you're defeated." a voice made him look up.

Finn was standing in the archway of the kitchen, hair still mussed from sleep, but face serious as he looked at his step-brother. He was right though.

"Maybe I am," Kurt admitted with a half shrug. "I mean, they won, didn't they? There is no more New Directions. After this summer I'll be all the way in Westerville, away from my house, my family, my friends. They got what they wanted and this is just them rubbing it in."

"Kurt," Mercedes said softly.

"What else can they take from me, Cedes?" Kurt asked, glancing to her.

She didn't answer. None of them did.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going back to my room. Let me now if they have any more questions for me." Kurt said, taking his coffee mug with him back upstairs.

The others gave him some space, the weight of the morning a little heavier now. He put his mug on his night stand and flopped down onto his bed, not caring if he mussed it up again. He shifted to roll on his side, back to the window when he felt the bump in his pocket of his phone bugging his leg by laying on it. He shifted and took it out, the screen lighting up, and showing one new message. He was half expecting the unsaved number but this time it was a different number.

Unknown: Hope you like eggs for breakfast.

How many people had his number? One number was a possible fluke, but now there were two? It put a small, alarming thought into his head. What if all the Neanderthals somehow got access to his phone number? He couldn't block every number forever. He'd have to switch phones. Switch numbers. That would be the easiest. But how had they even got his number? He still had no idea. The only people at school who had his number were his friends and he couldn't imagine any of them just giving his number out and not telling him about it at least. It wasn't even in his school file so that wasn't an option.

He was still pondering it over when he heard the cops show up. He could hear his dad's voice, a few others. He thought about where he was, sitting in his room, curtains drawn. It was sad. And he was better than this. Even if it seemed like the bullies were winning, that didn't mean he couldn't bow out of Lima with as much grace and dignity as he wanted to. With that in mind he took his phone, going downstairs. Detective Parker noticed his arrival first.

"Good morning, Kurt," he said politely.

"I think you'll want these," Kurt said, pulling up the phone numbers and setting his phone on the table in front of the detective.

"When did these start?" he asked, looking through the messages.

"Yesterday." Kurt admitted, crossing his arms. "After the tagging."

"What started?" Burt asked.

"Texts." Kurt said softly. "I don't know those numbers."

"I thought we set it up so they couldn't find your number?" Burt asked, looking confused.

"We did." Kurt said. "I don't know how they got it."

"And you didn't respond to any of them?" Detective Griffin asked.

"No." Kurt said, shaking his head. "I figured that would only make it worse. I've just been ignoring them, mostly."

Detective Parker took down the numbers and screen shot the messages, texting them to himself. They took pictures of the egging and took testimonies from everyone in the house. It was basically the same story, all but Burt and Carole were asleep when it started and it was over before they saw anything. All Burt saw when he went outside was a plain, black SUV pulling away. Lima had dozens of those.

"Kurt, can we talk to you for a minute?" Parker asked, the others going to the living room except Burt and Carole.

"Sure." Kurt said, sitting down. "This isn't another talk about staying vigilant is it?"

"Not exactly." Parker said, giving a small smile before it was gone again. "I know you've been through a lot. And I know things died down for a while, but at the rate and risk this bullying is escalating to, I have to be honest with you, Kurt. I'm very concerned for you, and for the people around you. Those messages don't just talk about you. If they can't get to you, what else do you think they're willing to do?"

"You're saying my friends and family are in danger because of me?" Kurt asked.

"I'm saying we're going to work as hard as we can to help you, but until we can find a solid suspect pool you and your whole family should stress being extra careful. This is turning ugly very fast. A lot faster than I think any of us expected." Parker explained.

"So you're saying now that multiple people could be targeted you're taking this more seriously." Kurt said.

"Kurt." Burt spoke up.

"It's the truth." Kurt said. "I don't mean it to be rude. I just mean it's the way these things work, isn't it? One kid getting harassed can be swept under rugs and forgotten. But when it's a group of people terrorizing another group of people it's a little harder to ignore. You can't just sweep multiple voices under the rug and expect nothing."

"We'll do everything we can, Kurt. We always have." Parker said.

"That's what I was worried about." Kurt said. "We'll stay on alert."

"Do you have any family you could go see for a while? Maybe take a small vacation, see if things simmer down?" Griffin suggested.

"We have been talking about visiting your family in Michigan." Carole said softly.

"We'll look into it." Burt said. "Thanks for all of your advice."

Kurt didn't say anything else until the police left, taking his phone back. He didn't bother helping see them out. He didn't need to look to know his neighbors were probably watching, gossiping. Their family needing police attention two days in a row, in a small town like Lima, was going to cause a stir. Not exactly what he meant when he said he wanted to be a household name someday.

The girls didn't stay very long, gathering up their things and thanking Carole for breakfast, and Burt for letting them stay over. The house got a lot quieter without them. Kurt didn't bother hiding, knowing what was coming when his dad turned to him.

"Why didn't you say anything about the texts?" he asked.

"Because it was a vague message from a number that could have just been a wrong number. Then it happened again last night, and then the second number came today. That's when I said something." Kurt said. "It didn't seem like a huge thing at first. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe Finn's right. Maybe I'm just tired of being scared or paranoid or vigilant. It takes so much energy to care about all of this and I just...I don't have that anymore."

Burt was quiet, taking it all in before nodding. At least Kurt had come forward with it and not tried to wait it out any longer. His chest hurt for his son, knowing after fighting this thing as long as he had it wasn't entirely surprising that he didn't want to do it anymore. But at least he wasn't taking his defeat to an extreme. He was still trying so hard, and for that he knew he had to do the same.

"I'll make some calls, get in touch with your aunt and uncle. See about going up there for a few days. Maybe a long weekend would be good out of Lima." Burt said.

"Maybe," Kurt agreed.

"We're gonna figure this out, kiddo." Burt said.

"Do you want help cleaning off the egg?" Kurt asked.

"No. Probably just going to take the house and some dish soap to it, spray it off. Grass needs watering anyway." Burt said.

Kurt nodded, watching his dad go out to clean the egg off before the sun made it any harder to get it done. He quietly accepted a plate of pancakes and bacon that Carole had saved for him, giving her a small smile of thanks. She just gave an understanding smile back, patting his shoulder softly before going to clean up the kitchen.

He took the plate up to his room, sitting down at his desk. He was a couple bites in when he saw his notebook and remembered that he'd never finished the letter he owed Blaine. So much had happened in such a little space of time it felt like it had been longer than he knew it was. Flipping to the page where he'd started the letter, he decided now was as good a time as any to keep going.

 _Dear Blaine,_

 _I don't honestly know how to begin this letter. Part of me wants to just write everything down, maybe in the hopes that it will seem less ridiculous if I write it all out. But I also don't want to break my rule about putting in dark details in these letters. I don't want these letters to immortalize the mundane and never ending gross chaos of life. The real world does enough of that._

 _I guess I should preface the rest of the letter with the assurance that I am fine. I am becoming quite acquainted with the Lima PD though, which may or may not be a valuable thing. Though I'm sure you could just google Lima news and you'll be able to catch up on all the latest gossip. If my surname isn't in at least three of the top five gossip lines I will be very surprised._

 _How is your time in LA going? You haven't been texting so I'm assuming your phone is off. Or something happened to it. Either way, I know you were looking forward to your family time and I hope it's turning out better than your expected. I think it's nice that you're all reconnecting like that. And maybe a little summer break is just what your family needs._

 _I might be traveling by the time you get back, my family is still tossing around ideas. If anything gets decided I'll do my best to pass along a note, or maybe just a text. I really miss you, is that weird? I know I wouldn't see you every day regardless, but just knowing you won't be writing. Maybe it's silly, but it's true. Maybe we can have a best friend night some time when you get back._

 _Maybe I should have gone to LA too. Alas, still on Ohio soil._

 _Natively yours,_

 _Kurt_

He signed his name and set down his pen, sighing softly. His phone buzzed from his pocket. He pulled it out, taking one look at the 'Unknown Number' and didn't even bother opening the message, tossing his phone to his bed. As a second thought he picked up his pen and added one more thing to his letter.

 _P.S. I'm getting a new phone number. Keep you posted._


	6. Ch 6 Car Wash

Blaine wasn't sure who was more determined to have a good time in LA, his mother or Cooper. It almost felt like a competition between the two of them. Though he wasn't sure if he could follow the rules, if there even were rules, or how points were being given or who was in the lead. Cooper managed a few days off, showing them to the beach, the tourist spots, and then some. He had never seen so many different places in one day, and he'd been shopping with Jeff before.

His favorite spots were the beach front and the main street, all the live musicians and music shops. He found portfolios of music that he just couldn't pass up. Wes must be rubbing off on him more than he thought. He also did the dutiful thing of finding cheap, cheesy and some vintage souvenir items for his friends to give them all when he got back. He even found some old cassette tapes in perfect condition that Thad would geek out over.

There was one thing he splurged on, a six scarf box set with adorning brooches that screamed Kurt so loud that Blaine couldn't ignore it. Maybe he could save it, and give it to him as a birthday present. Then Kurt couldn't admonish him on buying him gifts. He got a few music things for his equipment back home that Cooper offered to air mail them back so they didn't have to deal with the headache of airline customs being picky.

He'd also started taking to going to some of the local cafes in the morning while his mother worked out in the hotel gym, instead of just lounging around the room and making halfway acceptable hotel coffee in the tiny coffee pots that came in the rooms. It gave him a good place to people watch or doodle in a notebook, jotting down lyrics that came to him. He found himself a little inspired by Los Angeles. He could see why it appealed to so many people.

"Don't argue with me, Sebastian, it's already finalized." a woman said as she sat at the small table beside him, a boy his age sitting with her with the air of someone almost bored.

"I would get further talking to a wall, mother." he said, tone light.

"It will be good for you. Boarding school builds character." the boy named Sebastian's mother said, putting a folder down on the table. "Look it over. I'm going to go make some phone calls and step out to smoke.

"Of course," Sebastian said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"We'd appreciate it if you actually tried with this school. Two more years and you'll be in college. We want you to make the most of it." she said, giving a small sigh.

"While being far, far away. I get it." Sebastian said, a snide smirk on his lips.

Blaine felt bad for overhearing, but with less than three feet of space between tables it was kind of hard not to. They didn't seem to care though. The mother stood, taking her purse and phone. Folder and still full coffee cup sitting on the table.

"What kind of name is Dalton Academy anyway?" Sebastian muttered.

That had Blaine's attention. There couldn't be that many school's named Dalton Academy, right? He had never heard of another one than the one he went to. He glanced up, his attention catching the attention of the boy. He saw his face fully for the first time. He was slim and angular but there was a confidence and pride that filled it all. His eyes were quick, like they saw Blaine before he could really process it. When he realized his reaction had gained the others attention.

"Sorry." he said, more of a knee-jerk apology.

"Don't be," Sebastian smirked, looking him over.

"Did you say you're going to Dalton?" Blaine asked, trying to recover.

"You know it?" Sebastian asked, looking at him in surprised disbelief.

"The Dalton Academy in Ohio, right?" Blaine asked, Sebastian giving a short nod in answer. "I go there. I'm from Westerville."

"And you just happen to be in LA?" Sebastian asked, smirk back.

"Visiting family." Blaine said, giving a small smile. "My brother works out here. Acting."

"Is he successful?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes?" Blaine answered, confused by the question.

"Well, I mean, naturally he would be, if he is at least half as attractive as you." Sebastian said.

"Oh," Blaine was genuinely caught off guard by the passing flirt. He wasn't used to forward guys just flirting with him right off the bat. Even in Dalton most people seemed very reserved about people they were interested in. Especially towards Warblers.

"Too much?" Sebastian asked.

"It's flattering," Blaine said, exhaling in amusement. "Really."

"But." Sebastian smirked, tilting his head.

"That obvious?" Blaine asked.

"Cute Ohio kid with that kind of smile and eyes, how could you not?" Sebastian chuckled. "Let me know if you change your mind though."

"So you'll be coming to Dalton then?" Blaine asked.

"If they make them like you there, then I don't see why not." Sebastian said.

Blaine chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. His watch beeped, making him look at it, and realize the time. His mom would be finished with her work out and getting ready for the day. They had brunch plans with Cooper. He promised her he wouldn't be late. Today was the last full day Cooper had off of work to spend with them.

"Sorry. I've got to go." he said, gathering up his things.

"Hot date?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe." Blaine shrugged, unable to pass up the moment as he stood. He gave him a small, friendly smile."See you...it's Sebastian, right?"

"Right." Sebastian nodded. "And your name is-?"

"Oh, right. My name is Blaine." he said, sticking out one hand. "Blaine Anderson."

"Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said.

"Likewise." Sebastian said as he winked.

…...

In the hotel there was a knock on the door to their room and Pam answered it, a bell boy from the front desk standing there. He smiled politely at her when she opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you Anderson?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Pam Anderson." she said.

"Mail came in for your room, for a B Anderson." he said, showing her an air mail envelope.

"That's my son. I can take it for him." Pam said, accepting it.

"Have a nice day, ma'am." the boy said, taking his leave.

Pam nodded, stepping back and closing the door behind her. She looked at the envelope curiously. She didn't think he was expecting any mail while he was here. The return address was Ohio. Kurt, she realized, smiling softly. She thought it was sweet that the boys kept up with the pen pal letters even after their time in the program.

But she was sure that the letter could wait. They only had a few days before their vacation was over and they'd be going back to Ohio. They could catch up then. For now she took the air mail envelope and put it in the bottom of Blaine's suitcase for him to deal with later. Right now was family time. As she stood from putting the suitcase back under the bed Blaine arrived, a coffee for her in hand.

"Thank you, dear." she said, taking the cup.

"Not a problem." Blaine said. "Are you ready to go to brunch?"

"Yes. I just need to grab my purse and we can go." Pam smiled.

"Cool." Blaine said. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Just thinking about Ohio." Pam said.

"You really like it out here, huh?" Blaine asked.

"We'll bother your brother a little while longer before I make up my mind," Pam said, making her son chuckle as she grabbed her purse and ushered him out of the room to go meet up with her other son.

…...

"I've got good news!"

Kurt looked up from his laptop. He'd been distracting himself by online shopping, looking for all the worthwhile sales, more window shopping than anything. There wasn't anything new coming out until fall, but it still made him feel a little better looking, thinking of different ideas for outfits. Burt had come through the front door, his voice carrying.

"You won the audition for town crier?" Kurt guessed.

"Ha ha, very funny, kid." Burt said, coming into the living room to sit down and take off his shoes.

Kurt gave a small grin, closing his laptop. His dad seemed in a genuinely good mood, which told him he was serious about whatever his good news was. After the last week they needed something to be sincerely excited about. He shifted in his seat, looking to his dad.

"So what is the good news?" he asked.

"I got the rest of this week off at the shop, and your aunt and uncle say they're more than happy to have us up for a little vacation. Your cousins will be happy to see you and Finn again." Burt said.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

He was a little surprised, even though they'd talked about going up to visit them for the better part of a month or two he didn't think his dad would put it together so fast. Then again, maybe after the last couple events, it wasn't all together very surprising. His dad nodded in affirmation.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon. It's about an eight and a half hour drive." Burt said.

"I thought you said your tires for your truck don't come in for another couple days." Kurt said. "Are you gonna just push those back?"

"No. I was thinking of just using your Navigator for the trip. We'd all fit better in it, and I can pay for the gas. Your tires were just changed last year. You should be more than good. I will want to take it by the shop for a little check over though. Just to be sure." Burt said.

"You think that's a good idea?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt. These kids might not be above spraying some paint and tossing eggs at houses, but they can't seriously think you won't touch your car all summer. Plus I'll be the one driving, so if I stop somewhere, they'll see it's me, and it won't be a problem." Burt said.

"First the cops make it sound like I'm not paranoid enough. Now it feels like you're telling me I'm being too paranoid." Kurt said.

"They want you to be careful and vigilant. And we will be. But we're not hiding." Burt said. "I raised you to be stronger than that. If anyone's acting like a coward it's those bullying kids."

"Okay." Kurt said, nodding. "If you want to use my car for the Michigan trip, I'm okay with it. It'll be nice to see them again."

"That's the spirit." Burt said. "I'll take it out tomorrow morning. You should start packing."

"You say that I like I take forever. I just take my time so I don't forget anything." Kurt said, smiling in spite of himself as he stood with his laptop.

"And it benefits everyone, I know." Burt smiled. "Carole's bringing home pizza tonight. They have a special on that healthy pizza you like."

"They always have a special on that pizza." Kurt said.

"That's because I'm pretty sure we and the Berry's are the only ones buying that pizza." Burt said, grabbing the TV remote.

Kurt grinned, nodding in silent agreement as he went to his room to start packing. He went to text his friends when he remembered he'd traded in his phone for a new one, with a new number too, and still hadn't plugged in the new contacts. Joy. Maybe this was a sign for him to stop being lazy and program his phone already.

Despite the, or maybe thanks to, last minute feeling of this trip, Kurt kind of found himself looking forward to it. He suitcase and a backpack's worth of stuff. It might be a little much but he would rather be safe than sorry. And they were driving so it wasn't like they had to fight with baggage claims or anything like that. He was free to pack how he pleased. Between lists and pizza and getting his phone switched over, it felt like a pretty nice, pretty productive kind of night.

…...

Burt woke up early, planning on taking the Navigator to the shop before they were technically opened so it wouldn't get in the way of any of the scheduled appointments for customers coming in. He didn't think he'd find anything wrong with the car, but he wanted to look her over, make sure everything was okay. Kurt would be taking it to Westerville in a couple months, he wanted it to be in top shape. So with a light breakfast of eggs and toast and coffee, he kissed his wife's cheek and grabbed Kurt's keys from the hook.

Carole promised to look after the packing for the both of them, and to make sure the boys were all set. She had more than enough accumulated vacation time that she had been saving up for the boy's senior year, with the intention of using it for fun trips. This one counted enough. And she was looking forward to seeing Michigan when it wasn't covered in feet of snow and ice. Seeing Kurt and Burt reconnecting with their family meant a lot to her.

Burt went through the Navigator himself, topping off some fluids and checking that everything was clean and smooth. She really was a beautiful car, with some great memories of rebuilding her engine with Kurt. He would miss those days when he was all grown up, chasing after his dreams halfway across the country. But he would be happy. He kept telling himself that. At least Kurt would be happy. And away from these idiots.

He went to go back home, deciding at the last minute to treat Kurt to a surprise and get his car washed for him so it looked really nice. He went through the automated line instead of the manual wash. It took more time but it meant that he got to sit back and relax a little bit. The parking lot was a little more crowded by the time he made it out but he wasn't too worried about it. He decided to take the side exit onto the back road that would let him pass most traffic if he timed it right.

Driving towards the exit he went to take the turn when something slammed across the hood of the car, followed by two more, icee of different colors blocking across the whole of the windshield. But it wasn't sliding off easily, not like usual icee. He went to correct his turn and stop while he turned on the wipers but he overshot and left the parking lot into the street, a car slamming into the driver's side just as another slammed into the bumper, another car trying to leave the car wash. The dual impact making the air bags deploy.


	7. Ch 7 Bye Bye Lima

There was a quiet pattern to the chaos of hospitals that Kurt had noticed when he was very young, sitting in the waiting room time and time again waiting on his mother to get discharged. The ticking of the clocks. The hum and beeps of machines. The phone ringing at least three times every five minutes. The smell of the cleaning supplies to mask the fact that this is where people came to try and not die. Hope mixed with chaos smelled a lot like bleach and and hand soap.

Kurt couldn't say he hated hospitals. His stepmom worked for a hospital. He'd been treated in a hospital last year. His dad survived his heart attack in a hospital. But that didn't mean he had to like this place. It didn't mean he had to be okay with being here, especially on a day like today. He'd already given his statement to Detective Parker, and the details had him ready to throw a chair.

But instead of risking getting thrown out of the hospital he opted for sitting in one of the chairs, holding a luke warm cup of halfhearted tea made by Carole while they waited for more news. They sat for close to an hour before a doctor came out of the doors, nodding to Carole who he recognized. She stood and Finn and Kurt both looked up.

"Burt's going to be okay." Dr. Reyes said, holding up a hand. "The accident left him a little bumped and bruised. The worst of it seemed to be the accident caused a small heart attack. Not as bad as his last one, thankfully, but enough that we want to hold him at least overnight to monitor him."

"He'll be okay," Carole said, sighing in relief.

"Yes. We have him on a little cocktail of things to help the recovery. You're welcome to look over it if you'd like. We also have him sedated so he'll rest easier. You can visit him, but he'll probably be asleep the rest of the day and night. I suggest going home, taking it easy, and come see how he's feeling tomorrow." Dr. Reyes explained. "You all look like you could use the break."

"Thank you," Carole said.

Dr. Reyes nodded and took his leave to go back to his other patients. Kurt looked down at his cup. His dad had a heart attack from being attacked in his car. He didn't even care if Pamela was done for. He could get another car. He couldn't just get another Burt Hummel. This is exactly what Parker had been talking about. And this time it had definitely escalated way too far.

The only potential positive of this attack was that both the car wash and the building across the street had security cameras that might have caught evidence that they needed to figure out who exactly was responsible for the bullying and threats. If they could get a solid lead that would put them one step closer to getting this all to stop. But at the same time the hopeful news felt like it was coming a little too late. And Kurt didn't want to hear it anymore.

They had tried to leave and this happened. They tried to go anywhere and things happened. That was it. He'd had enough. He couldn't keep pushing on with his life and 'staying vigilant' and then turn around and watch all the people that he cared about pay the price for having him in their life. He would never be able to just have a normal life. Not in Lima.

This meant that he didn't have a lot of options left. He popped into his dad's hospital room to see him and touch his hand and make sure he was still in one breathing piece before willingly going home with Finn and Carole. He didn't talk much. Didn't feel like he had much to say that hadn't already been said one way or another by someone. They had leftovers in the fridge and no real desire to cook for lunch.

Kurt didn't feel very hungry so he passed on the offer of warmed up pizza, thinking about his packed bags sitting in his room. It didn't look like they'd be going to Michigan was on the table anymore. At least not any time soon. They wouldn't want Burt traveling after something like today. Carole said she would take care of talking to their family to let them know what happened. He checked his laptop, a message notification from Jeff popping up in the corner.

 **Jeff** : Westerville misses you! (aka it's boring with you and Blaine being so quiet)

Westerville. That was it. He pulled up a new tab, looking up times and prices. It took him about thirty minutes to form a real plan. He had to find the right way to go about this. He thought about his dad, pulling out his notebook. He could do this, and his family would understand. At least that's what he had to keep telling himself when he pressed send on his laptop and went in search for an envelope.

"Finn," he came to his brother's doorway, noticing him putting on shoes. "Where are you going?"

"Rachel's. Figure getting out of the house might help a little." Finn said.

"Can I come with you?" he asked. "Emergency girl's night. I mean, I'm already packed."

"Sure. I got to stop for gas though." Finn said.

"That's fine." he said. "You should go to that one gas station over on Lincoln. It's got the cheapest gas right now."

"Sure." Finn said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kurt said, going to get his jacket and bags.

He managed to get them in the back of Finn's truck without Carole noticing so she didn't ask any questions when they waved and said 'Rachel's house'. She just smiled and nodded, waving back as they left. Kurt felt a little bad for being sneaky, but he knew if anyone knew what he was doing they would most likely try to talk him out of it. But he had to do something. His dad had had the right idea, but the wrong execution.

They stopped at the gas station, and as luck would have it Finn caught sight of a sale on his favorite chicken sandwiches. Kurt wasn't that crazy about gas station food, but Finn insisted on treating him to two sandwiches, fries, and a soda. He took the food back to the truck while Finn went to the bathroom and pre-pay for gas. With only a small window of opportunity he put Finn's half of the food in the truck with an envelope with the name _'Burt'_ written on it and got his bags from the back.

The bus station was only three blocks from the corner gas station. He went to the front desk, getting his ticket that he'd bought online and checked his bags, getting the tags for them. He managed to upgrade to an earlier ride, the next one in twenty minutes. He sat in the little inside lobby, nibbling on his fries and chicken until it was time to go.

He didn't think he relaxed until the bus was finally pulling out of the station, his things secured and a nice window seat letting him watch the town move behind him. He checked his phone, no new messages. He belatedly realized Finn didn't have his new number, but he still had Finn's. Maybe he could message him when he got to where he was going so he wouldn't be too worried but also unable to stop him from doing what was already done.

He was on the Columbus line, headed for the Westerville stop. Too late to go back now, he plugged in his headphones and turned on some music, feeling the bus accelerate as they reached the highway. Bye, bye Lima.

…...

As much as running around and finding fun and interesting stuff was to do, there was a secret sweet spot of summer that never failed to help Nick unwind. Laying under the sun, drifting on one of the pool rafts with no schedule or place to be. Free to just relax and enjoy the warmth on his skin, the cool pool water, and absolutely no more homework. Even better were the days where Jeff took the second raft and drifted lazily beside him.

Jeff was spending a week and a half at the house while his parents were traveling somewhere north and Jeff wasn't a huge fan of snow. Tended to avoid it if at all possible. Nick was more than happy to have him over. More than boyfriend reasons, Nick was used to Jeff being very around during the school year. And while summer vacation had its major perks, having to readjust to not being around someone nearly twenty four hours a day was not one of them.

"Hey Nicky." Jeff said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Mm?" Nick tilted his head, half opening his eyes to look over at Jeff. "Yeah?"

"We should order a pizza." Jeff yawned.

"You mean, I should order a pizza." Nick snickered. "While you keep drifting in the pool."

"That's what I said." Jeff grinned.

"Mm, but that requires me getting up." Nick said.

"We're already over in the shallow end. If you get up now, it'll be easier overall." Jeff said.

"Fair point." Nick conceded, nearly hungry already. "Bacon, cheese, or pepperoni?"

"Bacon." Jeff hummed.

Nick sighed, but sat up, earning a soft smile from Jeff.

"Thank you." he said.

Nick smiled and nodded as he carefully maneuvered off the raft, abandoning it in the trek up the stairs out of the pool. He dropped by his chair to get his towel and dry off his legs before going into the house. There was a chill breeze as he stepped inside, the ac making the temperature difference noticeable. He draped the towel over his shoulders and walked to the kitchen to get the take out menus they kept in a magnetic box on the side of the fridge.

He found a note from his mom on the counter. Both of his parents would be attending a dinner function, leaving them to fend for themselves for dinner. Not that it would be exceptionally hard. Steven and Tyler were on a camping trip for the long weekend with some of their new college buddies. All of that added up to a blissfully quiet house. That didn't always happen. He counted his blessing as he found the number for the pizza parlor and called, putting in an order for an extra large pizza. Why not? If they didn't eat it all at first, they could munch later.

While he was in the kitchen he decided to mix up a pitcher of tea. Sitting out in the sun was quick to dehydrate. He'd learned that the hard way the first time he ever fell asleep on one of the rafts and his mom had found him three and a half hours later tanned and very thirsty. Making the tea killed about ten minutes, meaning he had at most twenty before the pizza came. He didn't want to get back into the pool just to get back out a few minutes later. Jeff wandered in while he was cracking ice from the trays and putting them in a couple glasses.

"I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." he said, sitting on one of the stools.

"Killing time. Pizza should be here soon." Nick said.

As he spoke there was the sound of a car pulling up the gravel driveway. Jeff perked up, but Nick didn't look totally sure. The pizza place was good, but they weren't normally this good.

"Maybe it's a slow day at the parlor?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe." Nick said, still not convinced.

"Maybe it's your parents?" Jeff offered.

"Nah, they're at a dinner thing until late. And Steven and Tyler aren't supposed to be back until Sunday." Nick said, finishing refilling and putting away the last of the ice trays into the freezer and wiping off his hands on his towel.

"Maybe Blaine got bored and decided to come visit." Jeff shrugged.

It was possible, but normally Blaine texted first to make sure they were home and available. If he was showing up then was something wrong? Wasn't he still in LA though? He listened, hearing a single car door open and close. Maybe it was the pizza? He wandered towards the front door. But then there was the sound of the car pulling away but there were still the sound of footsteps leading up the porch, followed by the sound of the doorbell. Was someone dropped off? Nick walked over, checking through the peephole. Surprised, he opened the door, smiling until he saw the full picture. Jeff came up behind him, a question about the pizza on the tip of his tongue, when he realized who it was and his curiosity turned into concern.

"What happened?" he asked.

Kurt stood with his bags and a slightly apologetic expression for just showing up on Nick's door step without any kind of forewarning. Maybe he should have called him, or texted. He knew they were talking about visiting and missing him, but springing a visit was a little different.

"It's a long story," Kurt admitted.

"Come on in, man." Nick said, taking his suitcase.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said.

"It's no worries. I'm glad you came here instead of anywhere else." Nick said, Jeff ushering them in and closing the door behind them.

"I don't really have anywhere else." Kurt admitted.

"We have pizza on the way and the house to ourselves for at least another couple of hours." Nick said. "Do you want anything to drink? Did you take a taxi to get here?"

"I took a taxi from the bus station." Kurt said. "Water would be nice."

Nick set the suitcase near the base of the staircase, Kurt putting his backpack next to it. He followed Nick and Jeff to the kitchen. Nick got a water bottle from the fridge and handed it to him, showing him to the living room where they could all sit down.

"You took a bus to Westerville?" Jeff asked.

"My car is probably totaled, so, yeah." Kurt said, taking of a drink of water.

"Totaled?" Nick asked, looking alarmed.

"I wasn't in it." Kurt said. "But my dad was."

"Oh, Kurt." Jeff said softly.

"The hospital says he'll be okay. The crash gave him a small heart attack. They're keeping him overnight just in case. It's not the first time he's had one, you see." Kurt said.

"That's rough," Nick said. "How did it happen?"

"That's where the long story comes in." Kurt said.

"You can tell us anything, Kurt." Jeff said, Nick nodding in agreement.

So Kurt started from the beginning. About the flyer coming the same day he got accepted into Dalton. About the weird moment in the auto part store. About the tagging and the egging and the text messages from unknown numbers. About all the trips to the police station, making reports with no leads. And then this morning, when his dad went to check up his car and got in an accident with two other cars.

Eventually the pizza showed up and they sat around, splurging on greasy food. Kurt told them about how he bought a bus ticket and tricked Finn into giving him a ride close enough to the station. How he left a letter for his dad who probably wouldn't even read it until tomorrow. Nick and Jeff moved to sit on either side of Kurt, being as supportive as possible.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like. I'm sure my parents won't have any problem with it." Nick said. "My mom already loves you, and my dad's heard lots about you too."

"Thanks." Kurt said softly.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt." Jeff said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're safe here."

"I've really missed you guys." Kurt smiled.

"We missed you too." Jeff said, hugging him tight, making him chuckle.

Nick smiled and joined into the hug from the other side.


	8. Ch 8 Beginnings Endings

_Dear Dad,_

 _I know you're probably not going to be happy about me doing this. More so that I didn't tell you what I was doing in person. But I knew if I didn't do this you'd try and come up with another plan, or idea, or something to keep me from doing this. I know you didn't want to separate this, but it's not you they want to target. It's me. They're trying to hurt me. It's what they've always done._

 _By the time Finn gives this to you I will be on the first possible bus bound for Columbus that stops in Westerville. Know that I thought this all through and made as meticulous as a plan as possible with the circumstances that I had going on at the time. I took the bags I packed for Michigan, and to be frank, dad, I don't plan on coming back to Lima unless it is beyond necessary. I think you and I both know that by now. Lima isn't my place. That's what everyone keeps saying anyway._

 _I guess I'm writing this to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for worrying you, though I know you'll say that's what kids are supposed to make their parents do. I'm sorry for all the stress and circumstances this has put on the family. While I know you always say there's nothing I could have done to change things, I can do this. I can admit defeat and bow out. I'll be at Dalton in the fall, but that's not quick enough. So I've left and they can go back to sticking their heads in their sandboxes._

 _I'm not about to be a martyr for the cause. I'm not about to let my family be one either. I feel bad for doing this while you're in the hospital but it's what's best. Please don't stay mad too long. It's not good for your heart._

 _I love you,_

 _Kurt_

…...

"Mr. Hummel?"

Burt blinked, breaking out of his thoughts. He'd read the letter a couple times since Finn brought it with a confused and guilty expression. He didn't know Kurt was planning on anything. He'd stood around the gas station for almost ten minutes looking for the boy, before he realized the bags were gone and there was an envelope for Burt on the seat. The boy had offered to go after Kurt, but Burt told him no. Bringing Kurt back here wasn't the answer.

His son had done the right thing. As painful as it was to admit it, he had. He was supposed to be able to keep him safe and do what a parent needed to do, but in this moment he couldn't. He just had to trust that he'd raised Kurt enough to be smart and strong enough to take care of himself, at least for a little bit while they figured this out, and planned what to do next.

"Mr. Hummel?"

He looked up, Detective Parker standing in the doorway. He realized he'd been trying to get his attention for a few moments and cleared his throat, looking apologetic.

"Detective." he nodded in acknowledgment.

Detective Parker walked further into the room now that he had Burt's focus, not trying to sneak up on the man or disturb him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Hummel?" he asked.

"A little sore, little tired. Nothing too new," Burt said, sitting up a little more in the bed.

"Is your family here today?" he asked.

"Carole is on the fourth floor, working. She's a nurse here." Burt said. "Finn's watching the shop for me, being my in between man."

"And Kurt?" Parker asked.

"What?" Burt asked.

"Where is Kurt?" Parker asked. "You didn't list him when I asked about your family."

Burt thought about the letter sitting in the little drawer next to his bed. What would it look like if Kurt had run away? Was that even allowed? It wasn't like he was suspected of being guilty. He was running for his life, basically. Running for his and his family's.

"Mr. Hummel?" Parker asked when Burt was quiet.

Burt sighed, looking to Detective Parker somberly.

…...

The first thing Nick had done was text his parents when it became apparent that Kurt had come here without the option of really anywhere else. It was both concerning and a little touching that of Kurt's options, he trusted Nick enough to reach out during a time of need and panic. His parents weren't coming home until late so they had agreed to talk about it the next morning and granted permission for Kurt to stay as long as he needed to. They were used to having a house of teenage boys, and Mrs. Duval already knew Kurt and liked him well enough.

It was kind of odd, but nice, spending time with Jeff and Nick, seeing the more relaxed summer side to both boys. They happily shared their pizza with Kurt, catching him up on everything in their own lives in the hopes of distracting him a little and helping him warm up to the place. Nick gave him a basic tour. It was a nice house, Kurt imagining what Christmas's were really like thanks to Blaine's earlier letter. It brought a smile to his face.

He had a little trouble sleeping, not used to the smells or sounds of the place entirely. It meant that by six thirty am he was wide awake and staring at the ceiling of Nick's room, using the small twin mattress that they'd pulled out for guests who stayed in his room. He thought he heard someone awake so he quietly climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, getting dressed in shorts and a fitted t-shirt before padding down to the noise.

It turned out to be coming from the kitchen, Mrs. Duval awake and sitting at the counter with a magazine and a mug of coffee. She looked up when he approached and smiled softly.

"Good morning, Kurt." she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Duval." he echoed back, not really sure what to do now.

"Would you like some coffee? There's a fresh pot on the counter. Mugs are in the cupboard just above it. We have milk and creamer in the fridge if you doctor it like I do." she offered.

"Thank you," Kurt said, grateful for the promise of coffee. He made a cup with a little milk and sugar, blowing on it before taking a sip. It was a good brand, definitely quality.

"Nicky didn't tell us everything, Kurt, but he told me you don't think you can go back to Lima." Mrs. Duval said, looking sympathetically at him. "He also told us you got into Dalton. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"So your glee club?" she asked.

"Disbanded. Some of us are going to Dalton. Others to the public school over in Carmel." Kurt explained honestly.

"I'm sorry it worked out that way." she said sincerely. "I think you'll like Dalton though."

"I already do, ma'am." Kurt smiled softly.

"Am I going to have to give you the same talk I gave Blaine?" she asked, making him snicker softly, shaking his head. "It's Janice."

"Yes, ma'am." Kurt said, a small smile as he took a drink of coffee.

She chuckled and shook her head but didn't push it much past that, taking a drink of her own coffee. She got serious for another moment, looking at him.

"Do your parents know where you are?" she asked.

"They know I'm in Westerville. I'm going to call them today and let them know I'm here." he said.

"Alright. Well, you can tell them they're welcome over any time. I don't want you to have to go your summer without seeing your family because of this mess." she said. "Steven and Tyler come home at the end of this weekend. I think you'll like them. And Nicky says Blaine's coming back too."

Kurt gave a soft smile at the mention of Blaine, something she didn't miss.

"So are you two-?" she asked, trailing off.

"Friends." Kurt said quickly, hoping his ears didn't turn too pink. "We've agreed on friends. Give everything time."

"Smart." Janice nodded. "Very mature."

"Thanks," Kurt said, hands wrapped around his coffee mug.

"How about I get started on breakfast and we get to waking the lazy bones out of bed?" she asked.

"Would you like some help?" Kurt asked, perking up.

"I'd love some," Janice smiled.

…...

Blaine was starting to feel the ending of this vacation, the impending feeling of repacking and going back to Ohio. He had mixed feelings about it, like the end of any good vacation. The feeling of relief in finally going back to the normal routines and faces and schedules. Or maybe lack of schedule. But the small urge to hang on just a little more and stay a little longer in the fun and relaxed feeling of being away from it all.

He was happy for the time he had though, seeing Cooper and re-solidifying their bond as brothers that had been a little faded over the years of being so involved in their own lives and responsibilities. He appreciated how hard Cooper worked to stay involved these two weeks and prove that they could really be like a family again. Seeing his mother so happy, both her boys by her side, free from the stress being the wife of a man like Charles Anderson could bring you.

"I've got good news." Cooper said when he sat down for dinner.

They were sitting in a small upscale place, Coop's treat, that only had about twenty tables, all of them reservation only. Blaine sipped on his water, almost afraid to order food in case he stained something. This place gave off that kind of feel. Normally he wouldn't want to come, but this was Cooper's way of splurging and showing off and he couldn't deny his brother that. Not unless he wanted a pouting twenty five year old for a big brother.

"What is it dear?" Pam asked, smiling softly.

"I got us into a cocktail party thrown by Gallagher Agency. It's a roof top canopy party, top of the top go there. It's the perfect way to see LA at night and rub elbows with some people you might have never otherwise and may never again. A nice way to wrap up your stay here." Cooper said, looking extra pleased with himself for being able to think of this and actually make it possible.

"You want us to crash a party?" Blaine asked.

"It's not crashing. I got an invite, and mentioned that my business mogul mother was here with my aspiring musician and actor little brother and the invitation was extended to both of you. Your names will be on the list and everything." Cooper said.

"I think it's a nice surprise, Coop. Thank you," Pam said. "We'd love to. Wouldn't we, Blaine?"

"It sounds interesting," Blaine said at his mother's glance. "Why not?"

"That's the spirit," Cooper chuckled. "It's tomorrow night. Wear a suit."

"You assumed I brought a suit?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. That's why we have an appointment to get you a rental tomorrow morning." Cooper said, grinning as he took a drink of his beer.

"You don't have to do that." Blaine said.

"I want to. Really. These are the kinds of parties that people can make some of the best connections that help them in the future. People who launch other people's careers." Cooper said, looking earnestly at Blaine.

That's when it clicked for Blaine. Cooper was trying to be influential and help Blaine. Not just be flashy and show off, but give him honest opportunities that could make for interesting things down the road. He was trying to be a big brother. It kind of stunned him for a moment.

"Okay, Coop." he agreed.

"Great." Cooper beamed, looking pleased again. "You're going to love it."

…...

Love it wasn't exactly Blaine's sentiments. He'd never been fitted for a suit that wasn't a uniform before, and never a rental. The process was both confusing and mildly uncomfortable. Mostly because complete strangers were touching and dressing him and it was only eight o'clock in the morning. But he put up with it, and downed an extra latte, for the look on Cooper's face every time he saw him in the reflection of the mirror.

The party itself was on the rooftop of a club, with a staircase on the outside that lead to the roof. A man with a clipboard checked their names and moved the velvet rope, letting them up the stairs. Waiters with trays of drinks were walking around, a light food table at one side and an open bar for specific orders on the other. A canopy provided some shelter, sheer netting providing a look out into the city as the day slowly descended into night.

Cooper was quick to introduce him to several people, shaking hands and talking up Blaine to the point where you would have thought Blaine was going to be the next big thing by tomorrow morning. A few of them asked him about his college plans and passed him their cards, telling him they'd be keeping an eye out for him. By half an hour in he felt like he was dizzy, getting a soda from the open bar and pretending like he belonged here.

"Well, well, well," a voice caught his attention, making him turn around. "We just keep meeting like this don't we?"

Blaine chuckled, relaxing a little as Sebastian walked up, his own drink in hand. Only his didn't look as virginal as Blaine's. He wondered how he'd swiped something like that without anyone noticing. Was he here with his parents?

"I guess we do," he said. "Hi."

"Hi yourself, handsome." Sebastian grinned. "Here to rub some elbows? Launch your big dreams or whatever it is they do here?"

"More like say goodbye." Blaine said, half shrugging. "I'm going back to Ohio soon. My brother wanted us to go to this as a last hurrah in LA for now kind of thing."

"Shame I didn't get to run into you sooner then." Sebastian said.

"You'll be in Westerville in the fall. We'll more than likely see each other around school." Blaine pointed out.

"True." Sebastian said. "Guess I've just never been much of the patient type."

Blaine was half tempted to ask what he thought he was being patient for, but held back. Guys like Sebastian seemed to take those kinds of questions as invitations Blaine wasn't sure he meant to give.

"Are you from LA?" he asked.

"Nope." Sebastian said, cocking his head a little to the side. "Trying to get to know me Blaine?"

"Would that be a bad thing?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian looked curious, but it melted into a smirk he guessed had to be an almost natural setting for his face, shaking his head.

"If this is really your last hurrah in LA for now, then you should come downstairs with me to the club and have some honest fun instead of just mingling with forty somethings trying to low key hook up for one drunk night." he offered.

"Is that allowed?" Blaine asked.

"Only if you don't get caught." Sebastian countered easily, snickering at Blaine's expression of doubt. "Come on, killer. Live a little."

Blaine glanced around, not seeing his mother or Cooper anywhere nearby. He set his drink down on the bar counter and looked back at Sebastian, matching his smirk with a bright grin of his own.

"Okay."


	9. Ch 9 Welcome Back Blaine

"I don't think you should have run."

"I know."

"I hate that you feel like you can't come back to your own damn house. This is your place too."

"I know, dad."

"As far as Detective Parker we told him that we as a family decided to send you to Westerville last minute when I got hospitalized because it was closer than Michigan and we knew you'd be safe with some family friends while things got handled."

"Alright."

"You're safe there?"

"Yes, dad."

"You said they're okay with you staying there as long as you need to?"

"Yeah, dad. They say you're welcome to come visit when you're feeling better. They don't want us to have to go the whole summer without seeing each other because of this."

A grunt on the line. "Makes two of us. This isn't over Kurt. We're not just giving up."

"Okay, dad."

"I mean it, bud. We'll talk more about this later. The doctor's want to look me over one last time before they finally release me."

"Alright." "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo. Always."

Kurt sat on the swing set in the backyard, the phone beeping as the call came to an end. He turned it over in his hand, giving a small sigh. He just had to keep telling himself that by this time next year he'd be off to New York City. He just had to make it through one more year. One year sounded like a long time. Maybe he could just start with this summer and baby step his way there.

"Hey, Kurt. We're gonna swim. You joining?" Jeff called, walking across the yard to the pool, already in his swim trunks.

"Sure." Kurt said with a smile, standing up from the swings.

…...

Blaine let out a sigh of relief when he sunk into the seat of his plane to go back home. Maybe a last hurrah could have been a little more toned down. He rubbed his eyes a bit, trying to get himself to wake up a bit, the sounds of other passengers boarding and getting settled mostly washing over him. His mother was two seats up, both preferring window seats. Honestly, he was kind of thankful she wasn't too close. Even after a shower and a pep talk from Cooper, he still felt like she would be able to tell.

When he lowered his hand he noticed the lingering ink from where Sebastian had wrote down his number because Blaine hadn't had his phone on him, still turned off and in the hotel room, something he'd ribbed him for but only a bit. He'd tossed back and forth between putting it in his phone, even with the number washed off, Blaine's brain was a cage of information. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. They would be going to the same school in a few months.

Both to appease his over thinking and hopefully distract himself, Blaine finally turned on his phone, pulling up his contacts and typing in the number, saving it as Sebastian, and leaving the rest blank. Not that he really knew what to put in anyway. Spared from more over thinking, his phone buzzed, notifying him of the text messages he'd missed. There were only a couple good nights and good mornings from Kurt, who looked like he stopped after Blaine didn't respond. Whining texts from Jeff asking when he would be back and start replying again but those stopped a few days ago. And oddest of all, there was one from Nick who simply texted –

Nick: Text when you land in OH.

No reason why stated, no super urgent sounding tack on. Just the request that he text him when he was finally back headed home. He wondered what could have happened? There wasn't any important updates to the Warbler group text that could have been why. His emails weren't showing anything suspicious or new and his Facebook was same as always. Maybe it was a family thing? But normally he would give more context to avoid causing worry, and nothing Blaine could think of seemed to fit. Instead he just replied and hopefully Nick would shed more light.

Blaine: About to board. Be in Columbus in a couple hours. Westerville by noon? Give or take.

Blaine: Everything okay?

He looked at his phone clock. It was still early even by Midwest standards, Nick was more than likely still sleeping. He probably wouldn't hear from him until he was in Columbus at the earliest. So he sighed and pocketed his phone and tried not to fall asleep. His mother spared his fight by bringing back two cups of coffee, one of which he gratefully accepted.

He didn't know that back in Westerville Nick was indeed asleep, but not everyone in his room was. Kurt had been on and off asleep, knowing that today was Sunday. When Nick's phone buzzed it caught his attention. Who was texting Nick this early in the morning? A niggling part of him hoped it might be Blaine and when he checked the screen his heart leaped. It was.

He almost answered the text, but decided against it. It was Nick's phone. He could text Blaine but that would require giving him his new number and explaining why he needed a new number. That was a conversation he'd been saving under the 'in person' category. He could be patient a couple more hours. So he set the phone back on the night stand and laid back down with a soft sigh.

Instead he waited for his flight to start boarding, downing the last of his coffee by that point and turning off his phone once again, knowing he'd have to for the flight take off. Might as well do it now. He gave it to his mom to keep in her purse. He had a knack for dropping and losing things while on planes, and he didn't want his phone to be one of them.

…...

Columbus airport was officially too familiar with him in his mind. He was ready to not need to see this place until maybe his trip to New York City. Though he was still holding out on convincing the guys to take a drive up rather than to fly there. They had already flown there for Nationals, but how cool would a road trip be? Yeah, it was on the goal list. His mother gave him back his phone when they got in the car to go home but he didn't automatically turn it back on, opting for dozing in the passenger seat.

They finally made it into their drive way a little before one o'clock, getting out of the airport taking longer than they had anticipated. Not that Blaine minded. He grabbed his bag and suitcase and went to take it to his room. He had unpacking to start on and hopefully some food that wasn't from an airport shop or local take out place. He actually missed having a fridge at his disposal.

He tossed his clothes in the laundry straight from his suitcase, dropping his toiletry bag on the counter of the bathroom to get to later. He wanted to shower anyway. So he did while he let a chicken and grilled cheese sandwich slowly warm up in the oven. Once he had his general 'back home' list of things knocked away – clean, fed, and vaguely unpacked – he went to make sure he got everything out of his suitcase. That's where in the zipper pocket he found an air mail envelope.

That's odd. He didn't remember putting that there. He took it out, looking at the address on it. It was from Kurt. To the hotel address. Kurt had air mailed him a letter? His mother hadn't said anything about it. His brain went to worst case scenario. What if he was warning him? He tore the opening, pulling out the letter.

 _Dear Blaine,_

 _I don't honestly know how to begin this letter. Part of me wants to just write everything down, maybe in the hopes that it will seem less ridiculous if I write it all out. But I also don't want to break my rule about putting in dark details in these letters. I don't want these letters to immortalize the mundane and never ending gross chaos of life. The real world does enough of that._

 _I guess I should preface the rest of the letter with the assurance that I am fine. I am becoming quite acquainted with the Lima PD though, which may or may not be a valuable thing. Though I'm sure you could just google Lima news and you'll be able to catch up on all the latest gossip. If my surname isn't in at least three of the top five gossip lines I will be very surprised._

 _How is your time in LA going? You haven't been texting so I'm assuming your phone is off. Or something happened to it. Either way, I know you were looking forward to your family time and I hope it's turning out better than your expected. I think it's nice that you're all reconnecting like that. And maybe a little summer break is just what your family needs._

 _I might be traveling by the time you get back, my family is still tossing around ideas. If anything gets decided I'll do my best to pass along a note, or maybe just a text. I really miss you, is that weird? I know I wouldn't see you every day regardless, but just knowing you won't be writing. Maybe it's silly, but it's true. Maybe we can have a best friend night some time when you get back._

 _Maybe I should have gone to LA too. Alas, still on Ohio soil._

 _Natively yours,_

 _Kurt_

He read it slowly, a little confused. Lima PD? Kurt needed the police to get involved again? That could only mean something had gone wrong again. What could they have possibly done in the summer? Kurt was already kicked out of school, the glee club was gone. He almost took his advice about googling, but he didn't know if Kurt was being serious and if something did happen he wanted to hear it from Kurt himself, not from a second hand article online. His eyes went to the bottom of the letter.

 _P.S. I'm getting a new phone number. Keep you posted._

That didn't sound very good. Maybe that's why Kurt had stopped texting him. Something probably went wrong with his phone and he didn't text him with the new number yet, or hadn't gotten a new one. Texting. Speaking of phones. He found his own phone, turning it back on again. It buzzed immediately with a new text message. Not surprising, from Nick.

Nick: Talk to you when you land.

Blaine: That doesn't sound ominous at all.

Blaine shot back a reply, chuckling mostly to himself. He set his phone down, but it wasn't on his bed for more than a few seconds before it buzzed again. He was puzzled. Was Nick answering him that quickly? He picked up his phone, the answer being apparently yes.

Nick: You free?

Blaine: I can be. Why?

Nick: You're going to want to come by the house.

Blaine: What's wrong?

Nick: We've got a situation.

Blaine: What kind of situation?

Nick: Best friend emergency. Pretty serious.

Blaine: I'll be there in 15.

Blaine grabbed his keys and wallet and went to leave, making it about halfway down the steps before his mother caught him, a not surprised expression on her face as she took in his items and looked at him with a 'really?' face.

"Nick said it's an emergency." he said.

"Already?" Pam asked with a small smile.

"Mom, it's Nick. He doesn't use the word lightly. He sent me a message telling me to let him know when we got back and he isn't explaining anything over the phone." he explained.

"Alright, alright," Pam conceded, not looking to talk him out of going. She just wanted to make sure. "Just remember curfew is eleven-thirty."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, jogging the rest of the way down the stairs and kissing her cheek good-bye on his way out to the car.

Half of him thought about grabbing the souvenirs from LA, but if something serious was going down that might be an exchange for a later date. Nick sent a confirmation text that 'we'd' be waiting, implying that multiple people were there. He could probably guess Jeff. After the letter from Kurt he was a little worried. Was this emergency anything to do with Kurt? He felt a little bad for keeping his phone off now. But it wasn't time to play the blame game.

He found that the drive way was already a little busy when he pulled up and parked exactly fifteen minutes later. Steven and Tyler were being dropped off by a group of their friends in a dirt caked van, looking very unwashed and sun tanned from their camping trip. They nodded in greeting to him, and he gave a small wave as he got out and walked closer.

"Good trip?" he asked them.

"Boss trip, man." Tyler nodded with a grin. "Yours?"

"Pretty good, thanks." Blaine said. "Are Nick and Jeff home?"

"Yeah, back around at the pool I'm pretty sure." Steven said. "Warbler stuff?"

"Not sure yet." Blaine said. "But thanks."

They nodded back and he took his leave around the side of the house on the stone walk to the backyard. He could hear someone splashing around, catching sight of Jeff first, trying to backwards paddle on one of the rafts. Nick was outside of the pool, walking to the patio, his back to Blaine.

"Blaine!" Jeff piped up, breaking the chance of surprise.

Nick turned at Jeff's announcement, finally seeing their friend too. He looked happy to see him, before turning and giving a look to Jeff.

"I told you as soon as you got in he was going to get here." he said, shaking his head.

"It's fine. I already know the whole story." Jeff said, making no move to get out.

"What story?" Blaine asked, walking to the patio.

"Blaine?" a voice caught his attention.

Blaine turned to the sliding doors as Kurt came out in swim trunks and a t-shirt, a beach towel over one of his shoulders. It was so normal looking that it kind of threw Blaine for a moment. Seeing Kurt look so comfortable in this part of his life, he just wasn't prepared for it. But then his brain registered that Kurt was here – in Westerville, at Nick's house.

"Hi."


	10. Ch 10 A Much Needed Reunion

Kurt didn't try to stop his feet, dropping the towel over the back of one of the patio chairs as he came further outside and moving to throw his arms around Blaine's shoulders in a tight hug. He knew he was probably smiling like an idiot, but Blaine didn't seem to be doing much better, arms tight around his waist as he felt the hug returned. It felt like such a relief to see him in person again. To have him face to face and in the flesh.

He hadn't realized that this was what he was missing. As much as he loved Jeff and Nick, and appreciated their friendship. There was nothing like a hug from Blaine that made Kurt feel like things were okay. And after the two weeks of hell and back, he wanted to feel okay again. He tilted his head against Blaine's soaking in the hug for as long as possible before pulling back.

"You're here. I mean you're here?" Blaine asked, looking both happy and confused.

"Nick's parents have been letting me stay over." Kurt admitted. "I've been here a few days now."

"Days?" Blaine echoed, surprised.

He glanced to Nick who nodded. The stop in text messages, the air mail letter, the best friend emergency warning. He hadn't been paranoid about something having happened. He looked Kurt over, not seeing any obvious injuries, which was a small relief.

"Tell me everything." he said.

Kurt gave a small smile, almost wanting to shake his head at Blaine being protective, but it was also sweet and he would be lying if it wasn't a little comforting to be surrounded by friends who were being so fiercely caring and supportive. He moved over to the patio table, taking a seat in one of the chairs. After a moment, Blaine followed.

"I'm going to get some sodas and let Kurt start talking. Mom's probably going to order pizza with everyone being here." Nick said.

"Thanks, Nick." Kurt said.

Nick nodded and went inside, giving the two the table to talk. Jeff happily sunbathing in the water while Blaine was brought up to speed. It was almost auto pilot for Kurt to just start from the beginning and admit everything. He knew sparing anything wasn't worth it. Blaine had been there through the other things, he deserved to know what happened now. He just wished there was some way he could avoid the expressions that followed on Blaine's face from hearing it.

At least with Nick and Jeff it had been like a word vomit, a reciting mostly. To tell it to Blaine, to see his reactions, it put a lump in his throat. Because he knew if anyone understood how really tired he was, how beaten down, and how done he was it was Blaine. Blaine who had been through it enough himself years before. He couldn't hide it with tough smiles and reassuring pats. Blaine would see right through those in a heartbeat.

He ducked his head a bit when he admitted to running away, looking up when he felt two hands cupping his together, Blaine's thumbs rubbing softly against his own. There was no pity in his face, no shred of judgment. Kurt cleared his throat and tried to stifle any sniffles. He didn't want to break down. It was supposed to be a happy thing, them being all together at last. He really didn't want to spoil that.

"It isn't weak, Kurt." Blaine tore him from his thoughts, making him really look at him.

"Feels a bit like it is." Kurt murmured. "Like I am."

"You're not. You're the furthest thing from." Blaine said, smiling so soft Kurt couldn't believe this wasn't just some pity dream. The smile was gone after a moment and Kurt blinked back to attention. "I know I said I regretted running, and I guess to some degree I still do. But I also know that if I hadn't run, I wouldn't have the life I have now. It sucks to have to run. But you won't run forever."

"I suppose that is true." Kurt conceded.

"It's going to get better." Blaine said, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

There was a bitter comment on the tip of Kurt's tongue, but he bit it back and gave Blaine a small smile instead. He knew his promise was meant to be an earnest one. Even if logically he couldn't guarantee something like that, it was nice of him to say it anyway.

"I'm really glad you're back." he said softly.

"Me too," Blaine murmured.

Kurt swallowed, looking at Blaine. There was a part of his brain that wanted him to lean over and kiss him, give in to the sentimental and fuzzy feelings. And the other part warned him if he did that before talking about it they'd just end up making things messy. Messy was already something he was nowhere near short on. Blaine glanced at his lips and he felt himself tense.

"Are you too finished being sappy so we can eat?" Jeff piped up from the pool.

It did the trick, breaking the moment and allowing the boys to chuckle and divert their attention. Blaine shook his head while Kurt leaned back, letting out a quiet breath. Nick, who had taken up residence sitting near the shallows with his feet in the pool after coming back with cans of soda for everyone, rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and smiled.

"I can go see if the pizza is here yet." Nick said, picking himself up and out of the pool.

"I can do it. I'm still dry." Kurt offered, standing up.

"Bring more soda!" Jeff called. "Please!"

"You're going to have a sugar crash." Kurt said back, but smiled as he went inside.

Blaine watched him go, and as soon as the door slid closed behind the other he turned his attention to his two best friends who were both already staring at him half expectantly. He wasn't sure exactly how he was processing everything Kurt told him. He felt terrible for not being there for him through it, even though logically there wouldn't have been much he could do from Westerville really. He was relieved that he was here now and would be safe from bully's in Lima as long as the three of them had any say about it.

"Bit heavy." Nick said, coming to sit at one of the patio chairs.

"Thank you for taking him in." Blaine said.

"Of course." Nick said, making a face like it was the most obvious thing. "He's one of us, so he's family."

"Do you think he'll stay the whole summer?" Jeff asked.

"I don't see why not." Blaine said.

"That'll be cool then, though, won't it?" Jeff asked. "We can have our summer adventures, but with all four of us."

"True." Blaine said, Nick nodding. "We could show Kurt around Westerville. Let his summer have some good come out of all of this."

"It might be beneficial to get him familiar with the place, so he won't feel like he has to be stuck on campus all the time. Especially on the weekends when we get out passes." Nick mused.

"Absolutely." Blaine agreed. "We can help him feel like this place can be his home, and not just running away from Lima."

"He deserves it." Jeff said, the other boys looking in complete agreement.

The door clicked and slid open, Kurt coming back out with a box and cans in hand.

"Alright, I've got an extra large bacon and extra cheese and Dr Pepper." he said. "And Janice says no eating in the pool."

"Aw, man." Jeff whined, but started paddling towards the shallows.

"Did she really?" Blaine asked as Kurt set down the box, seeing the small smirk.

"No. But I figure Jeff has to work for his meal at least a little bit." he admitted, sitting down in his seat and cracking open his own soda. His words making Nick and Blaine both laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked, coming over to the table.

"Kurt's going to fit into our group very nicely." Nick said, tipping his can to him before taking a drink, earning a pout from his boyfriend who took the spot next to him and promptly opened the box of pizza to dig in.

The conversation turned to interrogating Blaine about his two weeks in Los Angeles. If he liked it, what he did, how Coop was, if he met any genuine celebrities. Jeff demanded to know where his gifts were to which Blaine said he had them back home and would bring them next time. Friendship emergencies took importance over trinkets. Something Jeff could only huff at but didn't argue. It was a fair point. Kurt watched Blaine with an interesting expression.

"What?" he asked.

"You just seem like you had a lot of fun, but there is also a 'but' there." Kurt said honestly.

Blaine was quiet for a moment, not surprised that Kurt picked up on that.

"Cooper asked me to think about moving out there. After school." he said.

"Do you want to?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I still really want to go to New York. LA was great, beautiful. It definitely fits my brothers passion and personality. I think he thinks if my mom and I move out there we can have a proper do over, you know, as a family." Blaine explained.

"What do you think?" Nick asked.

"I think..." Blaine sighed. "I think that ship has sailed. As far as us needing to be around each other geographically to be a real family. But it's nice to know he wouldn't mind having me close by."

"That's understandable." Kurt said. "It shows how much he loves you."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded softly.

"I'm happy that you guys are mending." Kurt smiled, reaching over and putting his hand over Blaine's giving it a soft squeeze.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled. "I am too."

"So you're not running away from our plan to go be a beach bum?" Jeff asked, taking a large bite of pizza.

"No. Not anytime soon at least." Blaine chuckled.

"Good." Jeff said.

"Swallow first, please, Jeff." Kurt snorted.

"What?" Jeff asked, mouth still mostly full. Making the others snicker.

"Dork." Nick grinned.

"Nerd." Jeff countered.

…...

As much as Blaine would love to spend a night with his three closest friends and keep catching up on things, he knew his mother had reminded him of the curfew as a way of saying that he had to come home. After a long vacation, it would be kind of nice to adjust back to his own bed and it wasn't like he was going to avoid being home now that they were back in Ohio.

Kurt walked him back to his car about ten o'clock. Hopefully coming home earlier than curfew would earn him some valuable brownie points. Being responsible, although sometimes did suck, could reward him later if he was smart about it. They stood near the hood of his car, talking idly for a few minutes, lingering a little more than he had planned. It was just so nice every time they were face to face, seeing real time reactions and exchanging comments.

"So do you like the Duval residence?" he asked.

"I can see why it was a good place when you needed it most." Kurt said with a nod.

"I know things are shaky right now, but we can still make a good summer out of this." he said.

"Best outcome out of the worst scenario?" Kurt asked, grinning.

"Exactly." Blaine said with a smile. "Trust me?"

"Of course." Kurt answered without hesitation.

"Westerville is a pretty nice place to call home. Give it an honest chance, and I promise it won't disappoint you. Not every place is like Lima." Blaine said softly.

"I believe you." Kurt said. "Thank you, Blaine."

"Any time, Kurt." Blaine said, moving to open his car door. "Good night."

"Good night." Kurt echoed.

It was odd, leaving him at Nick's, but also kind of nice to know he was only about fifteen minutes away, versus almost two hours. Kurt watched from the front door until he was out of sight from the house. His mother was still up and awake when he got home, sitting in her office, reading over some binders. Must be catch up from her job. She had been doing the bare minimum when they were away but now it was back to full gear and events.

"Did you have fun?" she asked when he stopped in the doorway. "Emergency all sorted out?"

"Yeah. Sort of. Kurt's there right now." Blaine said.

"Kurt's visiting?" Pam asked.

"He ran away. I mean his family knows where he is, but he kind of got chased out of his place by bullies. They were attacking his house and his dads place. His dad got into an accident because of it with his car." Blaine admitted.

"That's awful, dear." Pam said, setting her pen down. "Is he alright?"

"He's not happy about running from it, but overall yeah, he's alright." Blaine said. "Did you put his letter in my suitcase?"

"I did. It got delivered to the room and I put it there for you to get to later when you had more time." she said honestly as she nodded.

Blaine didn't say anything right away, nodding as he looked down the dark hallway. His mother looked knowingly at him, speaking to his thoughts.

"Blaine, there isn't anything you could have done for him from all the way in LA, even if you had read the letter there." she said.

"Yeah, I know." Blaine sighed.

"Kurt seems like a very strong boy, and he wasn't alone. You can't be his knight in shining armor every time something goes wrong." she said.

"I know." Blaine said, but the tips of his ears pinked, making his mother smile.

"You should get some sleep. Naps on airplanes aren't nearly enough and you've probably been fighting jet lag all day just to spend time with your friends." she said, getting up and coming over to run a hand through his hair and kiss his forehead. "Time to rest. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Blaine conceded. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie. Sleep well." she said, going back to her desk.

Blaine gave in and went to his room, changing into something to sleep in and half collapsing into his bed. His mother had been painfully right about the jet lag. On top of not getting much sleep the night before, his own bed felt like a fluffy haven. He didn't regret pushing himself though. Time with Nick and Jeff and Kurt had been very worth it.

As he got comfortable and started to drift off he thought about what his mother said about him not always able to be Kurt's knight in shining armor. It was a bit embarrassing to hear it from his mom, but at the same time he had to admit she was also right about that. He did feel very protective over Kurt, after everything that he had gone through in the past year. He deserved to have people be protective of him, look out for him, keep him as safe and happy as possible.

But he also knew that Kurt was indeed a very strong person. One of the strongest that Blaine had ever met. He had to be, to have survived everything time and time again. It was one of the things he admired most about the other. He just wished he could make it so that Kurt didn't have to be the strongest in a room all the time. That he could have times of quiet and peace where he could just be himself and let that be enough. That's what he wanted for him.

Just as his eyes drooped closed his phone buzzed and he forced himself awake enough to check it, fumbling a bit. He blinked and squinted when he didn't recognize the number until he clicked open the text message and saw what it said, making him get a silly sleepy smile.

Unknown: Goodnight, Blaine.

Saving the number he sent back a quick reply.

Blaine: Goodnight, Kurt.


	11. Ch 11 Anderson Residence

Kurt usually prided himself on being a top notch packer. When it came to trips and vacations, he was the master list maker, triple checker of things, and usually the person who had all the tid bit items that most people forgot about. Something that became especially needed when traveling with someone like Finn who forgot nearly everything. It was a miracle the boy remembered to bring himself sometimes. Honestly he didn't know how he managed it.

In this case, Kurt was tempted to blame it on the stress of everything that had happened, because in the haste to pack and get away from Lima, he had remembered to pack his laptop but had failed to remember the charger cord for it. By the time he made it to Westerville and settled into Nick's place, his laptop was at a dangerously low percent and he had to use it sparingly. At first this was no problem because in the relief of being away, it was quite easy to go quite on social outlets and just enjoy the change of pace and not having to be paranoid.

He was giving Nick and Jeff his new number when it occurred to him that he hadn't heard or spoken to any of his friends in Lima. In fact the only person he had talked to was his father. In a wince worthy moment he also realized that he hadn't given any of them his new number. Which meant none of them had a direct way to contact him other than social media. Something he was unable to access at the moment. Which is why he borrowed Nick's computer to order in a new cord to a local place.

It took a couple days to come in, Kurt a bit relieved when it finally did even though he knew he would probably not hear the end of it for a while for disappearing. Finn had probably told them about his dash to escape, vanishing at the gas station and taking a bus to Westerville. He could practically write their reactions, something that amused Jeff greatly. The latter settled himself next to Kurt when he booted up his laptop, resigned to the inevitable.

His Facebook was the first thing to ping, his push notifications telling him that he had several unread private messages and posts to his wall. He clicked on one and let it pull up. Tina and Mercedes had both sent him messages asking him if he was okay, and to call them as soon as possible. Mercedes was a little more colorful about how unappreciated his vanishing act and following silence was being taken. Tina seemed genuinely concerned, but added that if he was in Westerville at least she knew he was being looked out for, which touched him.

Rachel had a long winded post to his wall, preferring a public display over a private message. She applauded him for a dramatic exit, critiqued some of it with advice, and pointers – as if she had ever had to run away from home. Touched on her own ideas of fancy flight, and capped it all off with a wish of wellness and a slight dig at not letting her know ahead of time so that she could have been ahead of the gossip curve. Jeff snickered a bit at that.

What had surprised him a bit were the messages from Sam and Mike asking if he was okay, and admitting that Finn seemed to be worried about him. Most surprising was the private message from Puck, asking him to stop being off the radar. No threats or crude comments, just a request to stop being a ghost. He didn't think it would matter that much for him to be gone for a couple days, but then again after everything that happened over the school year, maybe they still felt a shred of protectiveness for him.

To appease the masses he posted a vague but upbeat 'vacation' type status, liked a few photos and posts, and replied to the private messages. To most he gave his new number to, apologizing for not having done it sooner, and assuring them that he was okay. He also went through his emails and his other social outlets, giving a small dose of attention so he was no longer 'media silent'. He found it a little silly that it was so serious for him to be MIA for a bit, but if it made his friends feel a little better then he'd do it. His phone buzzed, unsurprising in who was the first to reach out to him.

Cedes: You owe deets, boo.

Kurt: I'm staying at Nick's with Jeff. It's been pretty low key.

Cedes: Is your dad okay?

Kurt: He's better. The doctors didn't up his medicine, just told him to rest up as much as possible.

Cedes: You're not coming back, are you?

Kurt paused and sighed, looking at the message for a minute before typing back his response. As much as he usually relied on his girl time with Mercedes and Tina, it wasn't enough to risk going back down to Lima. Honestly, he'd be happy if he never had to set foot back in that town.

Kurt: No. I can't.

Cedes: I figured as much. Still sucks.

Kurt: Yeah.

Cedes: We still need to hang out at least once. This can't be the end.

That made Kurt smile. He tapped at his screen, thinking about it, before replying.

Kurt: Definitely. We'll figure something out.

"Hey, Kurt." Jeff spoke up.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"I know you can't be expected to give up everything about your life from before. And I know you're probably going to miss stuff about it, people and times. But for what it's worth, I'm really glad you get to be here now. It's gotten a lot more fun since you first started coming around." Jeff admitted.

"I do miss them." Kurt sighed softly, but then smiled, leaning over to bump shoulders with Jeff. "But I'm pretty glad I'm here too."

Jeff smiled, looking pleased. "Do you want to see if we can go over to Blaine's today?"

"Would that be possible?" Kurt asked.

"I don't see why not. It's probably a lot more doable now that his dad isn't around." Jeff said. "Most summers we just kind of float around each others house."

"Yeah. If it's okay with Blaine, I think that would be really cool." Kurt said.

He'd not seen the Anderson house before. Part of his imagination pictured it to be grand and intimidating, but he'd also done the same with Nick's house. And even though Nick's house was easily double the size of his back in Lima, he didn't find it as scary as he half expected. The same was probably true for Blaine's house. Jeff bounced happily, pulling out his own phone to text Blaine and Nick and see what the two thought about it.

…...

Blaine was usually a very confident person, but he could admit sometimes he got nervous about things. Public speaking in front of large crowds, being in charge of large groups of people without co-leaders, the occasional dinner party where his parents put him on the spot about things, plans for his future. Things like that. Usually friends coming over didn't make him any kind of nervous. They were his friends. He had seen their homes, wasn't it natural for it to be a two way street?

He didn't want to admit it, but the idea of Kurt coming over and seeing his house made him a little nervous. He double checked to make sure his room was clean. Even checked the music room and living room, puttering around a bit. He appreciated a little more that his mother had redecorated parts to not look so dark and formal. It seemed a lot more homey since she had changed things to her desires. He might have tried to dress up a bit, in a short sleeve button down, dark green skinny jeans to match his green and white bow tie.

His mother was out for the day, hosting a make up party at a friends home. So it left him to play host and make sure everything was good. He had just checked off the last thing on his list when he heard Nick's car pull up into the drive, parking in the same spot he always did. Three car doors making him grin as he walked to the front door and opened it to welcome them in. Nick and Jeff who had seen the house a time or two before looked as normal as ever, dressed in their usual summer attire.

Kurt was momentarily distracted, taking in the whole of the front of the house. Looking appreciative and curious in a way that amused Blaine. He was dressed in a pair of leggings and a long loose tank that made his arms and torso look long but more elegant than lanky. Blaine had quickly found he liked summer Kurt, less layers but no less art. The other seemed to finally look to the front door and saw Blaine standing their in wait, his own eyes taking in the outfit.

"Bow ties and brightly colored pants." Kurt said with a gleeful smile as he walked up the steps. "We meet at last."

"I did promise you that you'd see them eventually." Blaine chuckled.

"I like it." Kurt said as he stopped in front of Blaine. "The look suits you very well."

"Why thank you." Blaine grinned, stepping back to let the trio in. "Welcome to the Anderson residence."

"It's beautiful." Kurt said softly, walking into the foyer and immediately doing a 360 look about.

"I'll be sure to tell my mom you think so. She'll be flattered." Blaine said, closing the door once Jeff and Nick were also inside.

"Is she not here?" Kurt asked.

"Away at work. But she'll be home later. Depending on how late you guys stay over." Blaine said. "I can give you the tour, if you'd like."

"We've already seen. Soda?" Jeff asked.

"Kitchen." Blaine nodded. "Would you like the tour, Kurt?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled.

If the house looked impressive from the outside, it was stunning from the inside. Kurt really did like the house. It was open and elegant, and had an envious amount of natural light. The main floor was very nice and clean. A theme that continued with the second level. He absolutely adored the music room, spending a few minutes inspecting nearly every part of it. He grinned at Blaine, able to see him getting lost in a room like this.

"When I have my own place, I want a room like this." Kurt said.

"I expect with a little stage." Blaine teased.

"But of course." Kurt countered, sticking out his tongue a moment before they continued on.

Blaine's room was by far Kurt's favorite though. He could tell it wasn't as nostalgic as it might have once been, modernized to reflect the growth of the person inhabiting the room. He liked the acrylic furniture detail. Transparent and honest, like someone he knew. There weren't many posters, a few prized photos. A lot of books and DVDs. Overall, exactly what he would imagine when thinking of a room that would be perfect for the one Blaine Anderson.

"Did Cooper change his room?" Kurt asked.

"Not much. I think he let mom clean it up a bit, give it fresh paint. But overall, the same." Blaine said with a small smile. "I think she wanted to wait and have him come visit before asking him if he wanted to update anything else. So it felt like his room still and not just a room for him if he ever comes by, you know?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, silent for a moment. "It's nice to see this side of your life. Honestly, I didn't know if I ever would."

"I didn't think you would either." Blaine admitted. "But I'm glad you get to. It makes me happier that I didn't give up on it, when I wanted to."

"I miss my room," Kurt admitted. "Nick's is great, and all. I just..."

"You miss the feeling of your own room." Blaine said.

"Yeah, exactly." Kurt nodded. "I guess I could sleep in one of the guest rooms, but those aren't the same either."

"You'll find a middle ground. And when you get your dorm, you can customize it as much as you want. Make it your own." Blaine said.

"Yeah. That part I am looking forward to." Kurt said, walking over to the DVD shelf. "Do you ever get tired of packing and repacking these?"

"Not really." Blaine said honestly, walking closer. "My family used to be big on movie nights when I was a kid, then it became just me and my mom and Coop. Then it was just me and Coop. When he left my mom tried having one every now and then, the two of us. When I have movie nights, it reminds me of family and quality time. It's my positive piece of home that I take with me to Dalton."

"I didn't know that." Kurt said, looking to Blaine. "That's really cool, actually. Very sweet."

"Guess we still have a lot to learn about each other." Blaine said with a soft smile.

"Guess so." Kurt agreed, running a finger over the Pacific Rim case. "I like our movie nights."

"We'll have plenty of those at Dalton. They make for nice stress relievers between practice and school work." Blaine assured him. "Come on, let's go get Nick and Jeff before Jeff finishes all the soda in the house."

Kurt laughed, but nodded, following Blaine back downstairs to find the other two. They ended up in the music room, messing around with songs and jamming without any real direction for awhile. It was nice to play music for the sake of the music, and just having fun. No rehearsal or deadlines or drama. Kurt hadn't known it was something he needed, but whether Blaine was conscious of it, he had helped him once again. Like he knew just what to do.

They enjoyed most of the afternoon that way, pausing eventually to make sandwiches and talk around the kitchen island – the current debate on genres and the challenges of performing them in an a cappella style, until Nick got a text message from his mother, asking for them to come back to the house as soon as they could. Nick looked perplexed, turning to the others.

"She says there is something waiting for Kurt." he said.

Kurt wasn't sure what to expect, he hadn't ordered anything, and his dad hadn't said anything about sending him anything. Could it have been one of his friends? Usually they warned him about things. Few of them could keep anything a genuine surprise. They cleaned up the kitchen and put everything away before heading out, Blaine tagging along out of curiosity.

Much like the last time he pulled up to the Duval house, he found they weren't the only ones in the drive way. Instead of it being Nick's brother's being dropped off from a trip, it was an older model Ford truck, parked off to the side, with the driver getting out and seeming alone. Kurt was the first one out of their car, half scrambling out into the drive way, looking very confused.

"Dad?"


	12. Ch 12 Burt Hummel

Call it cheesy but the first thing Kurt did after his dad turned around and revealed that yes, it actually was Burt Hummel standing in the Duval driveway was to rush up and hug him. A little tighter than he might otherwise considering he was in a hospital not long ago, but the last time he had seen him was while he was asleep in the hospital. He looked better, no longer hooked up to monitors and standing on his own two feet like the same old man he knew and loved.

"Hey, bud." Burt said with a soft chuckle, returning the hug.

"You're in Westerville. You didn't tell me you were coming." Kurt said once he let out, stepping back to look at his dad. "Is everything okay? Did something else happen?"

"Sort of, but don't panic." Burt said, lifting a hand when it looked like Kurt was about to unleash a hundred more questions. "I came up to talk to you face to face, because it didn't feel right just telling you over the phone, or some text message. And since you can't exactly come down, I came here. Carole would have but she has work. Finn's working the shop for me."

Kurt gave a nod, even though he was happy to see his dad, he was a little sorry that Carole and Finn weren't able to make it up. He found he did miss them. He missed the little family they had carved out together. He also wanted to apologize to Finn for using him in his escape plans without actually having let the other know what was going on. And to Carole. He knew how much she worried over both of them, her boys as she called them. His disappearance probably upset her a bit.

"Mr. Hummel." Blaine said as he came up after Nick parked the car.

Jeff and Nick were not far behind, approaching with a polite hesitance. They had no met Kurt's father after the Valentine's dance like Blaine had. Kurt shot them an encouraging smile. Burt looked to Blaine, nodding to him in recognition.

"Blaine. How are you, son?" he asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you, sir. Kurt mentioned that you were recently in the hospital. I'm glad you seem to be doing better." he said.

"Yeah, it'll take more than that to get rid of me." Burt said, looking to Kurt who smiled, but it was a little forced, not wanting to think about getting rid of him. "Especially when I got him and Carole fussing over me."

"I can imagine." Blaine chuckled, making Kurt pink a bit.

"Dad I want you to meet two of my other friends, I've told you about. This is Nick Duval, and Jeff Sterling." Kurt said, changing the subject.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Nick said, Jeff nodding.

"Duval? This is your house?" Burt asked.

"Yes, sir." Nick nodded.

"Thank you, for looking out for my son." Burt said sincerely.

"It's the least I can do, really." Nick said, smiling back at Burt.

Kurt wasn't sure what Burt was expecting, but what ever he was seeing seemed to both surprise him and make him relax. Kurt was surrounded by good people here. People who cared about him, and were happy to jump into his corner. At first it might have just been Blaine, but over the past year that had been slowly expanding, growing out to Jeff and Nick, and arguably some of the other Warblers like Wes and David and Thad.

"Would you like to come inside?" Nick asked.

"In a minute. Is there somewhere we can talk, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Sure, uh, it's nice out. We could go around to the patio and sit." Kurt suggested.

"We'll head in, and see you when you're finished." Blaine said, giving a 'no rush' kind of smile as the other two started heading inside.

"Okay," Kurt said, giving a small nod as he showed his father the path around the side of the house ot the backyard and patio.

"It looks like a nice place." Burt said as they walked.

"Yeah. It's beautiful." Kurt agreed. "I do miss our house though."

"It's been quieter without you there." Burt admitted.

"Good quiet?" Kurt asked, grinning to show he was teasing.

"Too quiet." Burt said, reaching out and touching Kurt's back between his shoulder blades.

"Yeah." Kurt said softly, looking at his dad a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Burt said, squeezing the back of his neck a moment before letting go. "Probably should have done something a long time ago. But I had been hoping things would get better. Or at the very least I didn't think they would get so much worse."

"You and me both." Kurt said as they got to the patio, sitting at the table much like he and Blaine had the day he came back from LA. Except this time it didn't seem like he was going to be the one doing the most story telling.

"Carole and I have been talking, a lot. We talked to Detective Parker again. He said the footage caught four kids throwing the slushies. Two of them have been brought forward by their parents, but they aren't giving up the others. And they're not admitting to the note, but one of them has one of the numbers that texted you about the eggs." Burt explained.

"Okay." Kurt said.

"We're pressing charges on both counts. Chances are at least the one will do some time in juvenielle hall. The other might too, at a lesser sentence. That's what the lawyer said anyway." Burt said.

"You have a lawyer now?" Kurt asked.

"Her name is Diane Kenner. She heard about what was happening and she came down from Columbus to offer her services at a discounted price. She had a son that was bullied. His name was Charlie." Burt explained.

"Was." Kurt echoed, looking at his dad who nodded.

"Was." Burt said.

"That's really nice of her to help." Kurt said.

"Yeah. She's also helped us talk to the bank." Burt explained.

"The bank?" Kurt asked, confused.

Burt gave a sigh and shifted in his seat, leaning a bit more on the table. Kurt knew this move, it was what his father did right before they talked about something serious. It also meant that his father had his mind made up about something and was under the idea that whatever it was, Kurt was not going to like it much, if at all. The last time he'd seen it, he was going into the seventh grade being told that he needed to stick to shopping in the boys section when it came to back to school shopping.

"There are a few things we know. You can't come back to Lima, not to live. Hell, probably not even to visit, without your life being danger." Burt said.

Kurt winced, but nodded.

"I can't lose you." Burt said, making Kurt look at him. "If I let you go off on your own to chase your dreams, but stay in Lima, I will lose you."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue that it wasn't true, but Burt lifted a hand, having expected a rebuttal and Kurt stopped.

"Even if you call, even if you video chat or whatever it is you kids call it now, you won't want to come back. You might try to brave a few holidays here and there, but you'll be flying back first chance you get. That's not what I want, Kurt. I don't want you to think of home, and cringe." Burt said.

Kurt didn't say anything in rebuttal to that. His father had a very valid point, and he couldn't say he would be wrong about it. He could easily picture the very same outcome. Slowly distancing himself from Lima, saving up so Burt and Carole and hopefully Finn could come to New York to visit instead. But he knew his dad wasn't a big fan of flying and the older he got the less a drive halfway across the country would be a doable thing. Maybe not right away, but eventually, they would stop being as close as they were, and the thought alone was a bit heartbreaking to Kurt.

"With all of that being said, I would rather do something now, when I have the chance than let that happen, even a little bit." Burt said. "We're not staying in Lima."

"What?" Kurt asked, head snapping up to look at his dad.

"I've talked to the bank. I can sell them the shop. It's in the best condition it's been in since I bought the place. The house needs a few minor things, but once we get it cleaned up we can put it on the market. With the money we get from both, we can find a little place somewhere else. Even open up a new shop." Burt explained. "I thought about leaving the shop in Lima open, but honestly after everything that has happened, I don't need the reputation of that town to be associated with my practices. We can do better than that. We're gonna do better than that."

"Dad." Kurt said softly, staring softly at his dad.

"While I'm up here I plan on looking at Westerville a bit. See what the options would be here. It would be nice to see you on the weekends, once school starts. Be close in case you or Finn or the other boys need anything." Burt admitted.

"You...really?" Kurt asked, words failing him. He didn't know what to say. His father was basically telling him that he was going to uproot their entire family and move it to somewhere safe for Kurt. What could be said?

"Really." Burt said, looking at Kurt seriously. "Our family is what matters to me. I couldn't care less about the location, as long as it was a good place for our family. My business could burn down tomorrow, and it wouldn't matter, as long as I had all of you with me. You're what is important. I'm sorry if you didn't feel that way before. I'm going to make this right."

He shifted again in his seat before continuing.

"And I don't want you feeling like it's your fault we're leaving. It's theirs, if there is any blame to be placed. And we're not running, so put that out of your mind. We're starting over. We're doing what's best and right by us. Lots of families do that. Okay? We've been through all of this as a family, and that's the way we're gonna finish this. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said as he blinked back tears, swallowing as his voice cracked a bit.

"You're my son." Burt said, reaching over the table and putting a hand on his arm. "You're my boy."

Kurt looked softly at his dad, a tear slipping through his self control and falling.

"We take on this world together." Burt said. "That will never change."

Kurt sniffled, nodding. Burt gave a small smile, knowing what came next. He hoisted himself to his feet as Kurt stood and launched himself into his father's waiting arms for a tight hug. He might be almost an adult, but in situations like this, he found it perfectly acceptable to hide his face in his father's chest and sniffle like a child. Because he was, he was his father's child. And he was never more grateful for that fact than in moments like these ones.

Burt held him as long as he needed to, cupping one hand over the back of his head, thumb rubbing softly against his hair in a comforting gesture. He knew Kurt would be eighteen before very long. He would be moving to New York City in a year, give or take a bit of time. He knew he'd be chasing his dreams and making a name and a career for himself. But he knew if there was anything he could do was keep a safe place for him to always come back to when he needed to. Somewhere they could both rely on.

"I love you, dad." Kurt murmured.

"I love you too, kiddo. So much." Burt said.

It took Kurt a minute or two to get his emotions under control. It was a lot to take in, a lot that he wasn't honestly expecting. But not in a bad way. It was a mix of feelings, knowing his reasons for ever going to Lima again was dwindling down. Eventually there wouldn't be any. It was a strange sensation, but it also came with a relief that he didn't know he needed.

When all seemed to have been said, he showed his father inside the Duval residence, giving him a quick run down tour of where most rooms were. The boys were hanging out in the kitchen, sitting at the island bar with sodas. Janice was also there, a crock pot cooking, making the place smell rather good. She smiled brightly when the Hummel's joined them.

"You must be Burt Hummel." she said, coming around the island to shake his hand. "Janice Duval. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Burt said with a nod. "Thank you for letting Kurt stay here while we've been getting everything sorted out."

"We've been happy to have him here. He's been helping me with a few recipes. It's nice to have someone around who appreciates cooking." Janice said, laughing softly. "Will you be staying long?"

"Not too long. Just came to talk to Kurt, and maybe get an ear out for a good real estate agent." Burt admitted.

"Well, then you should talk to my husband. He's an agent." Janice said. "He'll be home in about an hour if you'd like to stay for dinner. Usually we try not to work talk at the table, but I think for this we can make an exception. I'm sure he has some things in his office I can pull out and you can look at in the mean time."

"Are you sure?" Burt asked.

"Absolutely." Janice said with a firm nod. "He'd be happy to help. He's helped a lot of Dalton parents in Westerville and the surrounding area. Is there any place in particular you're interested in?"

"Westerville, actually." Burt said.

The three boys glanced at Kurt who gave a halfhearted shrug, not sure really what to say.

"That's wonderful. I can find some of his spare sheets, and let him know you're here." Janice said.

"Why don't you go hang out with your friends, bud. I don't want to interrupt any plans you had." Burt said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder.

"You sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I'll be here if you need me." Burt said.

That made Kurt smile, giving a small nod. He looked to the boys who all seemed to pick up on the dismissal. They grabbed their things and stood, Nick taking the lead and ushering them to the game room in the basement. Kurt followed, smiling softly when Blaine handed him a soda he hadn't even seen him grab for him. They took seats on a plush couch that made Kurt want to sprawl and sink into. Instead he settled for kicking off his shoes and sitting cross legged, leaning back slightly.

"You want to talk about it?" Jeff asked.

"My dad is selling the house and his garage and we're moving. He says he wants our family to be safe." Kurt said.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"I'm not really sure. I think I'm still in shock." Kurt admitted.

"It's going to be okay." Blaine said gently.

"Of course it is!" Jeff beamed. "Kurt's going to be like one of our neighbors. It's great."

Kurt gave Jeff a small smile. Leave it to him to find the best out of the surprise.

"It also means that we get to hang out all summer." Jeff added. "Summer adventures!"

"Summer adventures?" Kurt asked.

Jeff turned to Kurt with a look that made him almost wonder if he shouldn't have asked. Nick smiled, all while shaking his head at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. Blaine looked at Kurt in a mix of apology and sympathy.

"So I have this plan..." Jeff started, launching into what should be an interesting ramble.


	13. Ch 13 Aftershocks

Martin Duval was an interesting sort of man to Kurt. He was very much a businessman, but not in a smarmy, overworked kind of way. He stood tall, almost always in a tailored suit and tie, but he also genuinely liked what he did, and Kurt suspected having a wife like Janice Duval kept him both grounded and humble. They were a very interesting power couple and Kurt appreciated it, the more he saw of it. He could see the parts of them that Nick also had.

Sitting down to dinner was interesting. Blaine accepted Janice's invitation to join them, sitting next to Kurt. The three adults at the table mostly talked about real estate, and number estimates that only Nick seemed to really understand. The teenagers were overall quiet, listening and eating. Kurt didn't really feel the urge to speak up. He let his dad take charge of things. In his own head he was wondering about his stuff.

Would he have to go back and pack? Most likely. He didn't know if he trusted any movers in Lima with his stuff. So that meant there was at least one time he would be going back down. Maybe it would be fitting. A real last goodbye before he took off forever, his family alongside him. He thought about seeing his friends one last time. That would be both sad and happy. He missed his girls.

Eventually some kind of plan seemed to be hashed out, because the conversation switched to summers, and other topics. Both men were football fans, something that had Kurt shaking his head in fond exasperation. His father seemed to make fast friends with anyone who shared an appreciation for the same team. He understood the basics, even played, but it didn't resonate with him like it had his father. At any rate, it was something that made him happy, so that was enough for Kurt.

It wasn't long after dinner that Burt admitted he probably shouldn't stay much longer. The drive back wasn't exactly short, and Carole would be more comfortable if he made it back before sun down. As much as Kurt wanted to cling to his dad for a little longer, he could also admit that it was the smartest choice. There were a lot of handshakes, Martin gave my father a folder of things to take with him to talk to Carole about, and Kurt walked his dad out to his truck.

"I've got something for you, by the way." Burt said as he unlocked the truck.

"For me?" Kurt asked.

Burt popped the lock on the cover of the back of the truck and walked back, opening the panel. He pulled out a dufflebag, red and black, and set it on top of the cover. It took Kurt a second to recognize the bag, looking confused to his dad.

"Carole and Rachel helped pick out some of your stuff for me to bring to you. I know you packed for the Michigan trip that never happened, but I wasn't sure how much that was. Rachel helped pick up some extras of your skin and hair stuff." Burt explained.

"Is that one of Finn's bags?" Kurt asked.

"Carole washed it first," Burt said with a chuckle.

Kurt gave a guilty smile, his father guessing his thought process. He sighed, looking at the bag. He had packed about a week's worth of things for Michigan. Having this bag would be nice, meaning he didn't have to do laundry as much or resort to borrowing outfits. And the products made him smile. They really knew him pretty well.

"Thank you." he said. "It's very nice of you all."

"It'll work out, bud. I promise." he said, passing him the bag.

"Yeah." Kurt said as he took the bag. "I think so."

"You going to be okay?" Burt asked.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. "I'm a Hummel man. We're strong."

Burt smiled, stepping closer to pull him into a hug and kiss the top of his head.

"Won't be too long." he said.

"Okay, dad." Kurt said.

"You'll behave." Burt said.

"Yes, dad." Kurt said.

"And eat your vegetables." Burt added.

"You can go now, dad." Kurt said, before grinning. "Love you."

"Love you too, kid." Burt chuckled, closing the panel and getting into the driver's seat.

"Drive safe." Kurt said.

"Yes, son." Burt said, nodding to show he was teasing.

Kurt laughed, stepping back with the dufflebag. He watched his dad back up and pull carefully out of the drive way, not moving until the tail lights were no longer visible down the road. He hadn't expected to see his dad today. It had been a surprise, but overall, a really good one. He slowly made his way back inside, three worried faces watching him when he made it to Nick's room.

"Guys, I'm okay." he said as he set down the dufflebag.

"What's that?" Jeff asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Some of my stuff my family thought I might need. My stepmom and Rachel helped pack it." Kurt admitted.

"That's cool of them." Jeff said.

"You sure you're okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah...I think I'm still a little bit shocked. A little happy, a little sad. It'll be nice to eventually get all my stuff again. See my family more. I can say I'll miss my Lima friends, but it kind of just already a thing, so..." Kurt admitted, coming over to sit on the bed with them.

"Do you want to have a movie night and sort it out later?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Kurt smiled. "Whose turn is it to pick?"

"Me!" Jeff announced, rolling off the bed and managing to land perfectly on his feet before scrambling to Nick's movie shelf.

It wasn't quite as large as Blaine's collection, holding mostly action and adventure and a few sci-fi movies, but it had a few good ones that Kurt could appreciate. They were still full from dinner so they skipped over snacks and just got drinks and changed into pajamas. Kurt somehow ended up sandwiched between Blaine and Nick, Blaine's arm wrapped around him. It was a comfortable place to be, warm and cozy. Kurt's eyes started drooping by the middle of the first movie and by the dramatic turning point he was sound asleep.

…...

Blaine was gone by the time Kurt finally roused himself, a bit surprised by how late he slept in compared to how he usually slept here. Maybe he was finally adjusting. Maybe Blaine was just a warm snuggle buddy and made sleeping easier. In any case, it was amusing to him when he realized Blaine hadn't entirely left without a word as Kurt found a folded letter under the edge of his pillow. It looked a bit like it had been made in haste, out of paper taken from a notebook.

 _Kurt,_

 _It's been a bit since we did this, and I do owe you a reply, so here it is._

 _The past few days having you around has been great. Better than great, almost. You really do fit in here, whether you see it completely or not. You'll always have a home here, sappy as I risk sounding by saying that. I know the visit from your dad shook you a bit. In some ways good, in some ways sad. Processing all of that can take some time. And if it helps to do so, feel free to write about it. I'll always be happy to listen._

 _I don't know if I can give you much advice. Or if any of it would be very helpful. We have very different family scenarios playing out. But I know your family loves you and it's great that they're sticking in your corner no matter what. I look forward to getting to know Carole, and Finn better too. Seeing the other parts of your life that are a bit tougher to put down on paper._

 _And like wise, showing you my life. I didn't think much about it until the day you came to see my house, but I'm really happy that you did. I'm glad you got to see that part of things. Next time I hope you get to see my mother. She asks about you, in her own way. I think she respects you a lot after meeting you and knowing a bit of what you've been through._

 _You looked sound asleep when I had to leave so I didn't want to wake you. So I thought this might be the next best thing. Rest well and know your best friends are here for you, no matter what. If you need any best friend emergency procedures, I'm pretty sure Jeff is waiting on standby. He's pretty protective of you. I think we all are._

 _Protectively yours,_

 _Blaine_

 _P.S. We're rewatching that movie at some point. You missed the best part._

Kurt smiled at the letter. Leave it to Blaine to have to make a quiet exit and still leave a piece of caring concern to reassure that he hadn't just dipped to get away from whatever drama was going on. He appreciated it, actually, tucking it away to deal with later. Nick and Jeff were still sound asleep, used to being lazy morning bugs.

With a bit of time to himself, he pried himself out of bed and went over to his things, bringing with him the dufflebag that his father had brought for him. Taking a seat cross legged on the floor, he unzipped the bag and started going through its contents to see what was all there. He pulled out the bottles of product first, appreciating them a moment before putting them to the side.

Several of his favorite shirts were there that he hadn't wanted to bring to Michigan. A few pairs of skinny jeans, an extra pair of comfortable pants. More boxers and socks. Two jackets. He could tell what Rachel had put her say in. Things he often wore around her. The amount of choices. An extra pair of pajamas and shoes. In the bottom he found his album for the letters. Sometimes his friends knew him well, and sometimes they were just little shits.

No matter whether it was to genuinely help or to rib him lightly, he appreciated the gesture none the less. He would owe his stepmom a nice thank you. Maybe he could get Janice's permission to use the kitchen and make some lemon bars the next time he knew he was going to see her. And as for Rachel, well, at least he took this as a sign that they were still okay. Speaking of, he should thank her as well. Pulling out his phone, he sent her a message.

Kurt: Thank you for helping with the bag.

He put his phone down and went about organizing his stuff, picking out his outfit for the day before putting the rest to the side, out of the way. It took a few minutes but eventually his phone chimed to show he'd got a message.

Rachel: You're welcome.

Rachel: Finn said he wasn't sure how long you'd be gone.

Kurt: Waiting to hear word back from my dad about that before I know myself.

Rachel: Carole hinted you might not be coming back.

Kurt: I don't think this is really a conversation best had over text.

Rachel: True. I'll figure something out.

Kurt gave a soft snort at that. It was very much the Rachel Berry he knew to say something like that. It made him smile the longer he looked at the message. Knowing her though, left to planning on her own, it could easily become some sweeping plan.

Kurt: Keep the dramatics to a minimum.

Rachel: If I must.

Kurt: Miss you too.

Rachel: Of course.

Rachel: I miss you too.

Kurt sighed, phone lowering for a moment. He knew if he let himself sit and wallow in all the things he was missing, he'd drum up the idea of Lima too much and genuinely think about going back. But even though he had a lot of good memories in Lima in regards to his friends, and his family, there was a mountain of bad memories to go along with each one, and a line of people happy to chase him out as many times as it took before he was gone for good from their simple, head in the sandbox life style.

No, it was better to keep his mind focused on the summer. On his time in Westerville, and what seemed like the eventual full time move up this way. He had thought about bringing it up to Rachel but she seemed to not know anything about it yet. Which meant that Finn hadn't told her yet, or he'd been asked not to until things were decided on. Until he knew more, he would follow the same example.

He went to the on suite bathroom and showered, getting ready for the day. He spent a little extra time with his products, knowing he didn't have to ration as much as he was originally to get him through the summer. It felt nice to have a bit of time to himself, pampering and primping for no other reason than he wanted to do this for himself. After he was finally good and ready he went downstairs to see about some breakfast.

Janice was sitting in the breakfast nook when he came downstairs, folders of paperwork in front of her and a mug of what looked like tea. She smiled when he came into the kitchen, appraising his outfit with a look of approval. He grabbed a pear and wandered over, glancing at the paperwork.

"Working from home?" he asked.

"Yup. Just some last minute documents wrapping up the quarter before rollover. Simple stuff." she said. "You have a piece of mail. I put it on the high counter."

"Mail?" Kurt asked, going over to where she'd said.

On the tallest of the counters was a light blue envelope that both amused and confused him. He already had Blaine's letter from upstairs. Had he left him a second one? Or had it been one of the other boys? He didn't see Nick or Jeff doing this, and he hadn't talked to any of the others all summer. He didn't even know if they knew he was in Westerville or not. He'd been so wrapped up in his reunion with the trio, he hadn't really given it much, if any thought.

He put down the fruit and picked up the envelope, peeling back the barely stuck seal and pulling out a folded card, it was a plain white stock, nothing fancy on it. His name was written on the front, in Blaine's handwriting. He smiled and opened the card, finding a second message.

 _Kurt,_

 _If you have no plans today, I'd like to steal you away for a bit. I'll be by about 10 o'clock. If you have other plans, just text me. If you're not up in time, Janice has promised to text me and I'll wait until you are. Please come outside either at 10 or when you can. I promise it will be worth it._

 _Blaine_

Kurt checked his phone. It was five minutes until ten. He glanced at Janice who was looking at her work, but had a knowing smile on her lips. He tucked the note back into the envelope and went quickly upstairs to put it away in his bag with the other letter. After a quick check of himself to make sure he had anything he might need, he went back downstairs and waved to Janice on his way out of the door.

"Have fun!" she called after him.

Blaine was sitting in the driveway as promised, in a sleek looking black and white mustang which surprised Kurt most of all. He admired it for a moment before coming down the short steps. Blaine got out from the driver's side and came around to the passenger side, a small grin on his face in response to the curious look on Kurt's face.

"It's not mine," he admitted. "It's Coop's. He keeps it here instead of LA since he doesn't drive himself most places anyway. And yes, I got his permission to use it for today."

"You have plans that require a mustang?" Kurt asked.

"Besides impressing you? Maybe." Blaine said, making Kurt laugh. He opened the passenger side door and looked at the other. "Trust me?"

"Okay. Sure." Kurt grinned, getting into the car.


	14. Ch 14 Boulevard Of Budding Dreams

The car was a nice touch, very well maintained and beautiful. Spacious for a mustang, and although technically a convertible they both agreed to keep the top up and op for ac over natural wind. It was a beautifully sunny day, only a few clouds dotting the sky above them as they pulled out of the suburbs and further into the actual city of Westerville. Kurt had only seen parts while driving to Dalton and in the taxi to Nick's. It was a well crafted city that paid homage to it's roots, with white stone and fenced around trees. Historic signs telling about different notable points.

They made their way to the main street, filled corner to corner with little shops and a few brand name places. Kurt was interested but didn't pry with too many questions. He trusted Blaine, and he didn't want to spoil any surprises he might have up his sleeve. So he enjoyed the ride, the looks the mustang got as they glided through the streets until they came to a public parking lot and parked. Blaine looked to Kurt with so much optimistic happiness Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, so first things first, breakfast and coffee." he said. "Wait here."

"Okay." Kurt said, watching Blaine get out and come around to the passenger side. He chuckled as the other opened the door for him. "Thank you."

"It's something I like to do." Blaine said with a shrug but a pleased grin.

"Do you do it for Nick and Jeff?" Kurt asked as he got out, teasing.

"Jeff practically barrels out of cars, and Nick's always half chasing after him. The gesture would be a bit lost on them." Blaine said without missing a beat, closing the door behind him.

"I suppose," Kurt said in agreement.

"This way." Blaine said, guiding him out of the parking lot and down the street a few doors to a little cafe bistro called Jenna's.

It was grey and white and very clean looking, with splashes of blue and green and yellow to accent the place. For a week day morning it had a fair amount of customers already there, a soft instrumental music playing over the speakers. A hostess with a name tag that said Sarah showed them to a table and started to hand them menus when Blaine politely held up a hand to stop her.

"We already know," he said.

"Alright, your waitress will be right out." she said, leaving them to go back to her podium.

"We already know?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." Blaine smiled, leaning back in his seat.

Normally he would tease any of his friends for trying to order for him. Blaine sat so confidently, so sure of the idea he had in his head. Not cocky, but sure that he had it right. It amused Kurt more than anything else, tilting his head slightly to the side as he watched the other.

"Do the boys know we're off an adventure?" Kurt asked.

"They will when Nick wakes up and checks his messages." Blaine said. "Today's adventure wouldn't be of much interest to them anyway so I don't think they'll mind all that much."

"Plus it gives them some couple time, I suppose." Kurt added.

"That too," Blaine agreed with a nod.

"Does Jeff normally spend so much time at Nicks?" Kurt asked.

"If his family is traveling and he doesn't feel like going, yeah, as far as the spending the night. But as you've seen a bit, it's not uncommon for us to spend most of our days hanging out at somebody's house." Blaine said.

"I was a bit worried that he was either doing it for me, or that I was interrupting some plan they had." Kurt admitted.

"Jeff's family went to visit his sister's future in laws for like a week and a half. It's up north. Jeff says he doesn't go because of the snow, but I think there is something with his sister that he doesn't like to talk about." Blaine admitted. "Nick and I don't push it. If he wants to talk about something he usually comes to us when he's ready to, not any sooner."

Kurt nodded, remembering when they'd talked about their families last Regionals. Jeff had been a bit short about talking about his sister, shrugging it off for the most part. No one had pushed it then, so neither had Kurt. He wondered what could have happened, but Blaine had a point, if Jeff didn't want to talk about it, trying to coax it out of him would be a waste in effort.

"And as far as interrupting," Blaine said, pulling Kurt from his thoughts. "I highly doubt they mind. Jeff is over the moon that we all get to hang out, you included. And Nick isn't as outwardly expressive, but I know he likes having people over. His parents are both very busy in their careers, and Steven and Tyler always seem to have themselves to keep each other company."

"I guess I didn't think about it that way." Kurt admitted.

"You're welcome here, I can promise you that. By everyone." Blaine said. "I can imagine why it'll take some getting used to, but you will."

"Yeah," Kurt said, giving a small smile.

"Hiya, are you ready to order?" the waitress, whose name tag read Kelly, came up to their table and distracted from the conversation.

"Yes, we'll start with two caramel cappuccinos please, extra foam for this guy. And for breakfast we'll both have your crepe special, extra blueberries for me, and a side of yogurt for both of us. Regular." Blaine said with a polite smile.

"Sure thing. I'll get those right out for you." Kelly beamed, going back to place the order.

Blaine turned his gaze to Kurt, who almost laughed at the expectant and hopeful expression on the others face. The order had been nice, definitely not a bad one. He liked everything that was mentioned. There was just one thing that had his curiosity as he leaned forward, looking at Blaine.

"You like your coffee medium plain." he said.

"I can enjoy something a bit sweeter on occasion." Blaine said with a half shrug, but a pleased smile at Kurt remembering.

"So is today supposed to be something special?" Kurt asked. "Like, is the date important?"

"The date, not in particular. But the day itself, maybe a bit. I was planning on explaining more as we go along. Deal?" Blaine asked.

"Deal." Kurt nodded, willing to let him tell him when he was ready.

The waitress came back a few minutes later with their coffees, Kurt saying a soft thank you as she dropped them off and said their crepes would be a couple more minutes. They fell into a comfortable silence after she left, sipping on their coffees. It was nice, sitting here, the idle chatter of those around them with the music and the light noise from the street outside.

"Is this one of your ways of showing me the best parts of Westerville?" Kurt guessed.

Blaine had a bit of a guilty smile and nodded. "That's part of it, yeah." he said.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said.

"My pleasure, Kurt." Blaine said.

The crepes and yogurt came not long after, looking delicious. They did not disappoint, Kurt was half humming at the very first bite. He didn't know he could get dishes like this in Ohio, at least not outside of Columbus maybe. Made correctly too. He smiled at Blaine who looked relieved for a moment, and then went back to looking happy and confident.

He insisted on paying for breakfast, handing the waitress his card before Kurt could get a word in. Kurt insisted on leaving the tip while Blaine ordered them two Italian ice cups to go. He laughed a bit to himself at the request, looking curiously at Blaine. It was a bit early in the day for dessert, but Italian ice was at least a healthier option than possible others. Once they got their cups and little plastic spoons, they went back onto the sidewalk.

"So?" Kurt asked.

"I thought maybe some Italian ice and window shopping," Blaine admitted.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt smiled, following Blaine's lead down the sidewalk to the shops down the lane. "This street is beautiful."

"Yeah," Blaine said as they walked. "I've always liked it. My mom used to take us for walks down here around Christmas to look at the lights. It's really nice. I went a couple times by myself after Dalton, and Cooper left."

"I look forward to seeing it." Kurt said, making Blaine smile.

"Jeff and Nick and I come down this way sometimes. There is a shop on the far end that sells video games and things like that. And the place for Dalton uniforms isn't far. Some of the shops have back to school sales near the end of summer to entice new customers out of the transfer kids and what not. We can show you all the good places." Blaine explained.

The ate and walked, admiring some of the displays from the thrift stores and boutiques. Some items earning a comment, some just so Blaine could watch Kurt's nose wrinkle and his eyes narrow. It was a fun game of back and forth as they widdled their way down the path, eventually tossing their empty cups in a nearby trash can.

Once they reached a certain part, Blaine took Kurt by the hand and lead him into a music shop, designed to look like something out of the fifties. It had everything from vinyls and tapes, to CD's, and sheet music. There was a wall of guitars, some even signed. Lots of black and white photos dotting the other walls. It looked like a place that Kurt could easily see Blaine in.

"This is L.R. Music. It's one of the oldest stores on this shop, and in Westerville really. It used to have a small bar attached to it, but it closed down in the eighties. Now it's a specialty area for their more expensive memorabilia." Blaine explained.

"It's impressive." Kurt said, looking at all the shelves.

"People can donate old music and it's second hand, over there. New stuff over here. Sometimes musicians give stuff to be auctioned at a yearly charity thing. That's how I got my signed poster of Eric Clapton." Blaine said.

They walked through an aisle and a series of photos caught Kurt's eyes, his hand letting go of Blaine's to wander closer and inspect them better. Blaine noticed his attention and smiled, following him over. There were at least twenty photos, all of groups of boys in matching uniforms, standing in on the same set of steps in front of a building called...Perry.

"That's Perry House." Kurt realized. "These must be Warblers."

"Yeah. Every year takes a group photo. The newest ones hang in a display at Dalton, and a copy gets sent to L.R. The owner used to be a Warbler, and his dad, and his son, and so forth." Blaine explained. "It's kind of nice, like a little reminder that we're more than just a bunch of kids singing. We represent something that brings pride to the place we're at."

"Yeah..." Kurt said, finding last years photo and smiling as he recognized the boys.

"In a few months you'll be on this wall." Blaine said.

"Yeah. I will." Kurt said with a small smile. "Mike too."

"Him too." Blaine nodded.

"Was it this surreal before you started?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said. "I think you're luckier though. It took me a while to really understand what the Warblers were. Sure, we're like rock stars to our peers. And we're a really old tradition to the alumni. But when you're in the Warblers, actively, it's a brotherhood. It's a family. You know a bit of that from the New Directions, and I hope it only becomes more so when you're at Dalton."

"With friends like the ones I have, I don't think that'll be much of a problem." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at that. Kurt looked at the photo again, before looking at Blaine. No matter how bad Lima was, it was only one piece of a pretty big state. Maybe Westerville could be the chance to even out the mountain of memories and make parting not such a desperate thing, but a natural thing. Blaine glanced over, catching him staring which made him blink and look away.

"Come on, there's some other parts I want to show you." Blaine said.

They went further into the shop, into the featured displays and racks. Working players with over sized headphones for listening on the top of the racks, leading to a game of who could find the most interesting album and track. There were some that made Kurt a bit nostalgic, laughing as he admitted some of the New Directions performances. Likewise Blaine shared some of the Warbler stories. Eventually Kurt found a CD he couldn't pass up and put it in, pressing the play button and watching Blaine's face as 'Somewhere Only We Know' played.

Blaine smiled softly, glancing back at Kurt. Honestly, Kurt preferred the version Blaine sang, but that could be more his bias. The original score was nice too. As they listened, Blaine surprised him, pulling him into a slow waltz that had Kurt giggling softly as they spun and turned until the end of the song when they had to untangle themselves from the cords and put the CD and headphones back.

"It's a good song." Kurt said.

"I think I still like I Want To Hold Your Hand best." Blaine said, grinning softly at the flush that made Kurt's cheeks and ears pink.

"This place is really great. I'm glad you showed me." Kurt said.

"Of course." Blaine smiled. "Can't let Wes have it all to himself."

"Wes?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. It's where he gets a lot of the sheet music for the Warblers. The only other decent place is about twenty minutes out, but he usually only goes there during break. As a board member he tries to stay close to campus as often as possible in case something comes up." Blaine explained.

"Makes sense." Kurt said as they wandered out of the store and back onto the street.

"Thank you for letting me take you on this kind of day. Jeff and Nick are great, but they aren't really into brunch and window shopping." Blaine said.

"It was my pleasure," Kurt smiled. "Do you have anything else you want to do?"

"It's almost noon. We could cruise around a bit, maybe see if there is anything going on at the park." Blaine offered.

"Okay." Kurt said. "I'm with you."

Blaine ducked his head a moment, before nodding. They made their way back up the street to the parking lot, Blaine once again getting the door for Kurt before getting into the driver side. Kurt let out a breath in the moment he had inside the car to himself. If he wasn't sure they both agreed on waiting, he would be almost tempted to call today a date. And even though they had made the agreement to wait until things had settled and they were no longer long distance to talk more about their feelings, they hadn't broached the subject yet.

He didn't want to think Blaine was assuming anything, if anything it was probably the other way around. Blaine had admitted he liked main street but Nick and Jeff did not appreciate it in the same way, so this could be a way for Blaine to share something he liked. Something that couldn't easily be put down into letters. They were bonding, and Kurt was getting to see more of what Westerville had to offer outside of a slightly overpriced school. He was helping make this place feel more like a home than an escape. Like his father had said, not running away, but starting over. This was starting over.

"Ready?" Blaine asked as he got settled into the driver seat, looking over at Kurt.

"Ready," Kurt nodded with a smile.


	15. Ch 15 Give A Little Heart

Blaine might have made his suggestion sound somewhat casual, but slowly Kurt wondered if he had some kind of plan in mind, or at least part of one. They left main street and drove about ten minutes to a little corner bistro that looked interesting. Blaine told him to wait in the car, going in only to come back out less than a few minutes. He had two large paper bags that he promptly put into the trunk of the car. Some of the smell wafted through to the inside of the car and it did not escape Kurt's attention in the slightest.

"Something smells amazing," he said when Blaine returned to the driver side.

"Thank you." Blaine grinned. "It's going to be a bit of surprise. I texted ahead."

"Ordering for me twice in one day? You're feeling bold." Kurt teased.

"It's paid off so far." Blaine chuckled.

"So far." Kurt agreed.

Blaine tilted his head with a 'there you go' kind of expression that had Kurt laughing softly. It was nice to see this side of Blaine. More confident, comfortable, and in street clothes. Not trying to be preppy, or mindful of school rules, or limited by being out of town or at a competition. They could literally do anything or nothing at all. So much freedom was a new thing for their friendship, but Kurt really liked it. He liked going along with whatever big idea Blaine had cooked up in his mind, to see where it all went.

They did in fact go to a park, finding a spot in a little parking lot marked for visitors. He followed Blaine's direction to get out and stand by the front side of the car, waiting with an amused grin as Blaine got the large bags and a back pack, which he shouldered. Once he seemed to have everything that he needed, he closed the trunk and came over to join Kurt, nodding with his head in the direction he wanted them to go in.

"What is this park?" Kurt asked.

"This park, is one of three in Westerville. It's called Jefferson Daniels park, or JD park by most locals. Originally this super old family that helped found Westerville wanted to make a park almost, if not bigger, than Central Park, but they didn't always have the money for it, so they worked on it in pieces. But while they did that, the city still grew, and eventually it became so weird shaped, that the city decreed it to be three separate parks, even though there is a point in which all parks meet, just bellow the middle of the city, where city hall and all that is located." Blaine explained.

"That's interesting." Kurt said as they walked down a path. The park was beautifully maintained with displays of different flower beds and plenty of open space to host any kind of casual hang out. There were a couple public grills, and it looked like a gazebo in the distance.

"My family used to come to this one more than the other two. It's the most direct one to my house, and to my dad's old job. We would have barbecues on my birthday, stuff like that." Blaine admitted.

"So this place is special to you?" Kurt asked, looking at him.

"It's one of the few places I only have good memories in." Blaine admitted. "So I guess so, yeah. It is."

Kurt smiled, looking pleased. Blaine tilted his head, curious as to why his answer seemed to make Kurt so happy. The other pinked a bit, looking a bit bashful for a moment before offering any kind of explanation to his reaction.

"You mentioned there were some things that you couldn't really capture in letters. Places. Memories. Stuff like today. We could talk about it, vaguely. But it wouldn't mean the same as taking a person there does." he explained.

"I...yeah, that's true." Blaine agreed.

"I like seeing this place through your eyes. It makes it feel less foreign. More friendly." Kurt admitted.

"That is my goal." Blaine said as he smiled.

"I wish I could do the same." Kurt said, gaze over the hill side.

"Maybe some day." Blaine said.

Kurt scoffed and Blaine reached out, grabbing his wrist softly. Just enough to really grab his attention, making the other look up at him. Blaine looked back at him earnestly, expression pleading for him to have even a shred of hope.

"It won't be terrible forever." he said.

"You make it really hard to think otherwise." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Good." Blaine said happily, making Kurt smile.

"Are we almost to our destination?" he asked.

"Almost. We're technically making a pit stop." he said, leading him over to one of the open areas, near a large tree that offered a bit of shade.

Setting down the bags, he took off the back pack and opened it, pulling out a fleece blanket. Kurt grinned, not saying anything as Blaine set the back pack down and unfolded the blanket, laying it down. He also pulled out a large thermos and a tin. Gesturing grandly for Kurt to sit, the other did so with a quiet laugh. Once seated, he watched Blaine finally open the bags and pull out several containers. How far out did he go with this?

"Okay, so I got us both a chicken salad sandwich. Mine should have a side of ranch. Yours is honey mustard. Then we have a cheese and vegetable medley, and a fruit salad for the sides. For dessert, cinnamon twists with caramel drizzle." Blaine explained. "In the thermos is green tea."

"You put a lot of thought into this." Kurt said.

"I wanted to treat you to a special day. Plus this bistro spoiled me a bit, and I think you deserve to experience it too." Blaine said. "It sounds really fancy, but it's all very fairly priced, if that's what you're worried about."

"Alright, alright." Kurt said, smiling softly.

"If it makes you feel at ease we can do burgers and fries another day too." Blaine said, earning a laugh and a halfhearted look from the other.

"This is nice. Thank you." Kurt said.

Blaine preened a bit, dishing out the portions and passing Kurt's containers to his side of the blanket before settling into his own spot. On the first bite, Kurt could understand why Blaine said the place had spoiled him. Everything was delicious. It tasted fresh, and well handled. The first half of them sitting there passed mostly in quiet because they were both enjoying their meals. It was sweet that Blaine had remembered what he'd said in passing about preferring honey mustard over most sauces.

They talked a bit about the main street, comparing it to what little they'd been able to see in New York. Which launched into a conversation about New York and what they would do once they got there. Blaine admitted that he wanted to do a caravan type of road trip with any of the boys who were willing, to get most of their stuff up there. Kurt thought it was a little cheesy, but he wasn't against it. It would definitely be interesting, no matter which set of boys they had.

"So you said this was a pit stop?" Kurt asked.

"Yup." Blaine said. "Now that we're fed and refreshed, we can go on a little further into the park for what I wanted you to really see."

"Okay." Kurt said, helping clean up their area.

There was a nearby trashcan down the path that he could toss their disposable items while Blaine packed up the rest back into the backpack and walked down to join him. For a moment Kurt wondered if they could do things like this in Central Park. Little picnics whenever they needed a break from brick and mortar. It was a possibility that Kurt liked very much.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine asked.

"I was just..." Kurt smiled softly. "I was just hoping we could make this another New York City tradition."

"Like Sunday morning market oranges and coffee?" Blaine asked with a growing smile.

"Yeah. Like that." Kurt said.

"I think it's a fantastic idea." Blaine said brightly.

"Technically it was based off of one of your ideas." Kurt pointed out.

"True. So we came up with a fantastic idea together. In a roundabout sort of way." Blaine said. "Good teams tend to work like that."

"We're a team?" Kurt asked.

"We'll always be a team." Blaine said with an emphatic nod, making Kurt smile.

They walked down the path, passing a couple families and couples with similar ideas to them it seemed. It made Kurt a bit curious, but he was determined not to pester Blaine too much and let him tell on his own pace. Let him have control over the dramatic flair so to speak. They fell into a comfortable silence for a short while until Blaine spoke again.

"I think about it too." he said.

Kurt glanced to him, a bit puzzled. He wasn't entirely sure what part he meant. Blaine looked at him and seemed to catch onto his confusion, offering an apologetic smile.

"New York City. All of it." Blaine tried to explain. "Nick's dad has already been giving Nick lots of information on real estate and emailing with a couple agent buddies. Jeff has already scoured countless blogs for tips on moving into the city, finding all the domestic resources. School things. Social lives. It's like something we've been planning for so long."

"I know how you feel." Kurt said, sighing wistfully.

"Exactly." Blaine said, their arms brushing as they walked. "And when you came into our lives, you just seemed to slip into those plans as if you always had been or something. It felt really right and natural. Being in the city with you during Nationals. It was like getting a sample taste of a dish you've looked at on a menu for so long and it's just as good as you thought it would be, if not better."

"I felt the same way." Kurt nodded.

"I also thought about us." Blaine said.

"Us?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his reaction as invisible as possible.

"I didn't forget about that kiss." Blaine admitted. "Or the conversation we had before leaving the city."

"Okay." Kurt said, not really sure what to say. He didn't want to rush to conclusions, so he just looked to Blaine, silently prompting him to please continue.

"I knew as soon as you were going to be staying in Westerville, even if it wasn't until the fall, there was another talk we would have to have." Blaine said. "Neither of us were expecting the summer to go like this, and just because it has, I don't want you to think I'm planning on pushing us any faster than what we agreed before."

"So you want me to know that you're not...pursuing me out of opportunity?" Kurt asked and then made a face, his wording making it sound so awkward that a moment later they both laughed.

"I don't want you to think because you're here you have to do anything but handle all the things you've got going on." Blaine said. "I want to help you, not put more on your plate. Not yet anyway."

Kurt made an 'oh' sort of expression, flushing a bit as he tried to curb his smile at the implication behind 'not yet anyway' that Blaine had said. Meaning eventually, there would definitely be something. Just the idea of that made him feel a little lighter, happiness bubbling in him. At the same time he appreciated Blaine having been so honest about where he stood on the other side of things. He didn't want to stress Kurt out by expecting anything more than his best friend.

That was something he could definitely do. He reached out and took Blaine's hand with only a small amount of hesitation at them being out in a public place. Westerville might not be Lima, but it was still Ohio. So he settled for a light squeeze and then let go, keeping their shoulders close so that they could still brush occasionally when they walked a certain step. Blaine seemed to understand and gave Kurt a warm smile.

"So we give it the summer to settle down and then..." Kurt said.

"And then." Blaine said with a nod of agreement.

"I think I can do that." Kurt nodded.

"Yeah." Blaine said.

"I didn't forget." Kurt added. "About the kiss or the trip either. I guess, I just, I didn't want to make it seem like just because I was finally here I expected something to happen. You know?"

"Absolutely. I understand." Blaine said with a small smile.

"I'm mostly just glad to be here, really. It's a bit like a dream. Some parts are unfortunate. But overall, I'm finally in a place where I don't have to jump at every corner, or climb out of dumpster every morning." Kurt rambled a bit.

"You climbed out of dumpsters?" Blaine asked, smile fading.

"That was more freshman year." Kurt shrugged, looking away for a moment. "After the guys joined glee club and stood up for me it stopped."

Kurt didn't want to mention that it was mostly due in part because the guys used to be some of the ones tossing him. He didn't want Blaine to feel like he had to look at the former New Directions guys as any different because of the mistakes they made in their past. Honestly, it was more water under the bridge than anything. He had just been using it as a point of reference to compare how far he seemed to come with one change in geography.

"The more you tell me about McKinley the harder it is to believe anybody survives a place like that." Blaine said, shaking his head.

"I kind of look at it as a blessing and a curse. I know I'm strong enough. I'm just also really tired." Kurt said.

"Now is your chance to rest." Blaine said, bumping shoulders with him.

"We came to a park to rest?" Kurt teased.

"Alas, not quite. But having fun can be recharging, which is close to rest." Blaine said.

"Is that the logic they teach in prep school?" Kurt asked.

"Nah. Just my own brand." Blaine chuckled. "Come on, it's just down this way."

They walked down the path, coming to an opening that was packed full of canopies, signs directing some sort of maze like path through them. There were people milling about, the smell of food and candles. Blaine grinned, looking excited as Kurt took in just exactly what he was seeing. There was music playing somewhere in the distance, and all of the pieces fell into place and clicked for Kurt.

"Is this a festival?" he asked.

"Surprise." Blaine said, bouncing slightly on his heels.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked.

"It's called the Tri Park Festival. It takes place every summer around this time." Blaine said. "On the other side are some small scale carnival rides, but it's mostly just like the craziest flea market you've ever seen in your life, somehow with a very distinctly Ohio style."

"That sounds...like an unusual combination. You have my interest." Kurt said.

"I thought it might." Blaine chuckled.

They walked down the path, into the rows of people selling everything from scarves to craft items to baked goods and even some fried. Kids darted between adults, some followed by exasperated parents trying to keep an eye on them. More than one dog was about, trailing along their masters or seeking out the shade of the canopies to take a break. They strolled at a soft pace, looking at different things. This just seemed to be one part of an even bigger thing, some name brand businesses having booths with games and prizes in between the sellers.

There was a food alley of trucks down the way in one direction, live musicians and things in the other direction. Still full from their picnic, they opted for the music direction. They weren't more than twenty or so feet down the way before Kurt saw a familiar face and brightened, he and Blaine going to where they had an area set up.

"What are you doing here?"


End file.
